Violets and Emeralds
by Wildwolf
Summary: End of series SPOILERS! MalikRyuuji. There's a game convention in Egypt, and of course Otogi Ryuuji and Yuugi-tachi must attend. However, he meets with a certain blond-haired, violet-eyed person and... shounen ai! Don't like, don't read! COMPLETE
1. Reminisce

**Violets and Emeralds**

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing(s): Malik/Ryuuji, Seto/Ryou (but that's not the focus!), other pairings implied and/or left up to reader's views. I'm a dork, in the slang way of speaking. Hey, the story just flows off the fingertips—I don't control it.

Warnings: Shounen ai, People who only go by the English may be confused,

**SPOILERS! END OF SERIES SPOILERS!**

Summary: Otogi Ryuuji visits a gaming convention in Egypt, home of games. He doesn't expect to meet anyone he knows there (except certain main characters of the series, of course), let alone a violet-eyed previous antagonist that steals his heart away. **BASED OFF OF THE TV SHOW. **(Except for the very end of series—that's based off the manga, which I assume the anime will end like.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, thank you very much. Did I, I would not have been willing to kill my computer to find out what happened in the manga and anime. And I would not be writing fanfics.

Notes: I tried this fic with this couple a long time ago. It never even got on the computer. But I had inspiration last night, so why the hell not? Beats half-completed English projects that are due in a couple of days and worth about five grades. (This was typed during the school year)

One more anime story arc, one more anime story arc… never mind I already know the manga ending… 

Chapter 1 

**Reminisce**

Did you know that Egypt is hot? It's not humid like some places in the United States, but it's still hot—much hotter than Texas. That was the first thing that I noticed as I stepped off the plane, after the blinding sun. The next thing I noticed was the sand. There's a lot of that too. I would say that it was hell, but there were no fire or demon things.

I was in Egypt for a gaming convention. I was to introduce my DDM to the world now, after gaining a manufacturer. I expect that Yuugi-kun will be here, and possibly Kaiba-kun, considering the worldwide following for Duel Monsters.

I wonder if they'll remember me? It's been two years since the Sennen Item thing, and I haven't really seen any of them since. I've been too busy with DDM, and then decided that I liked LA, so why not attend college there?

I hurried down to the baggage claim as quickly as I could. I have this fear that some person will steal my luggage, and it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Otogi-kun!"

Speak of the devil, that sounds like Yuugi-kun.

"Oi, Yuugi-kun!" I waved. He was in the next baggage claim area, carrying his carry-on and dragging a roll-around suitcase behind him. "How's life?" I asked. Good, I still knew my Japanese fluently.

"Great." He grinned. "You're here for the convention, too?"

"Yep." I looked around. "Who else is here?"

Jounouchi Katsuya was still standing at the claim area, presumably waiting for his suitcase to come around for the tenth time. Kaiba Seto (who had the sense to not dress in his coat and was wearing a white button-up that would have looked stupid on near anyone else) and Mokuba (he's what, fourteen now?) were holding bags and the former was looking impatient, while… hold up a second.

"Yuugi-kun, why is Bakura-kun here?"

"Oh, um…" He turned a little red, like someone who was about to divulge a secret they weren't supposed to. This is what he hopefully was about to do. I like gossip. "Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun have been going out for over a year now." He whispered.

"Kaiba-kun's gay?" That almost took me by surprise. Almost, but not quite. I'm too cool to be severely surprised. It just told me how much I have missed of their lives over the past two years. "So, any other surprises I need to know? Is Anzu-chan married and pregnant? Has Honda-kun finally given up on Shizuka-chan?"

"Hah! Got it!" Jounouchi-kun dived at a bag that I can only hope was his as Kaiba-kun laughed at him.

"Make inu." He smirked. "That was only the eighth time it passed."

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" He lugged his bag off, growling in a very doglike manner.

"Well, it was interesting to watch." Mokuba laughed. He had the same sense of humor as his brother, but was a lot more open about it. Some things don't change. The kid could be sweetly innocent or an evil demon.

"We'll catch up at the hotel." Yuugi-kun laughed.

"Ah, Otogi-kun!" Bakura-kun noticed me now, sprinting lightly over and dragging his suitcase.

"Otogi-kun?" Jounouchi and Mokuba asked and blinked simultaneously.

"Yo, Bakura-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Mokuba-kun." Hey, Kaiba-kun didn't greet me, so why should I treat him? Oh, what the hell. "Yo, Kaiba-kun!" I called over. He just stared blankly, as he is accustomed to doing.

"Hn." He answered. I need a translator for that still.

"How is everything?" Bakura-kun asked.

"Great." I winked. "I heard from a little bird that you have a love life." I saw his face go red before turning with a laugh to walk to my baggage claim to retrieve my bag, which has without a doubt gone around ten times. Ah, there—a black bag with emerald green ribbon on it.

I picked up my bag and flicked some of my hair coolly, making some nearby teenage girls stare. I like being the center of attention, thank you very much. The limelight is meant for me.

I met with Yuugi-tachi at the exit doors. Jounouchi was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for a shuttle to take us to the hotel. I'm surprised a limo hasn't whisked Kaiba-kun and company away by now, we've been outside for ten seconds.

Oh, wait, here it comes.

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba-kun turned on his puppy eyes that we all know his brother can't resist. It also tells us, and him, that he is about to ask something that his dear brother won't like. "It's not fair making them wait outside for a shuttle." He pointed at us. Hey, that's a smart kid. I like this kid.

"Hn…" Kaiba-kun glared at Yuugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, and I. I swear there was more sweat on the back of my neck, and not from the heat.

"Seto…" Bakura-kun nodded slightly, giving him a nearly indistinguishable look. Kaiba-kun looked from him to his brother and sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled, throwing open the car door and climbing in.

"Thanks Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi-kun grinned.

We piled into the limo. It was far cooler in there than it was outside. There were drinks in the limo.

"So, what's up?" I asked, crashing into one of the side seats. "What have I missed?"

"Well, we're all in college, obviously, except Kaiba-kun." We looked over at the said millionaire, but he was just staring out the window. He still had that same cold demeanor that he had last time. How could Bakura-kun, such a warm and gentle person, pick someone like him? I don't need anyone to answer that.

"What about Anzu-chan, Shizuka-chan, and Honda-kun?"

"Anzu-chan received a scholarship to a dance school in New York, like she always wanted."

"Must be lonely." I commented.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Shizuka-chan is in high school and doing quite well."

"Better than I did." Jounouchi smiled. His sister is still his motivation, obviously. "I'm glad."

"Jounouchi-kun, grades worse than yours would have meant failing." Bakura-kun chimed in from his place next to Mokuba-kun, who was sitting between him and Kaiba-kun.

"Hey, that's cruel!" Jounouchi half stood and pointed a finger at Kaiba-kun. "You've been hanging around him for too long!"

"Bonkotsu duelist." Kaiba-kun grinned. He looked from the window to make eye contact with a flustered Jounouchi-kun. Things don't change, do they? These are the same people I left, just older. Then again, I'm older too.

"Everyone!" Yuugi-kun tried to calm things down before they got heated up.

I laughed. That took people by surprise, because they looked at me as if I was crazy. Who knows, maybe I am crazy? "Things haven't changed, not really."

"And to finish up memory lane," Jounouchi continued after a few moments of silence, "Honda is also going through with college and works part time, something I really should think about doing."

"Well, you do get some money from tournaments." Yuugi-kun commented.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But you two," he looked from Yuugi-kun to Kaiba-kun, "always win the big prizes."

"C'est la vie." I sighed. The others once again stared at me. You know, awkward attention I don't like.

"French?" Kaiba-kun raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I laughed slightly. "You pick up a lot of bits and pieces of various languages while living in America." I would have said some Spanish, but I get the feeling that the moment is passing… there it goes! Oh well, plenty of time to be witty later.

"So, you're here because of DDM?" Yuugi-kun asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. That just reminded me of something. "Oi, Kaiba-kun, is there any possibility that your company could make more of the DDM fields?"

He answered "Hn" in a slightly lighter tone, so I assumed that it was an affirmative.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Mokuba-kun shrugged, answering in a more affirming tone. Hey, we both make money from it, and it's just business.

"Thanks." I turned to Yuugi-kun, business transaction how aside and done with. "How's you're grandfather?"

"He's great. Old, but healthy. I think he plans for me to run the game shop someday soon." He grinned. His grandfather was already old…

"Are you?"

He smiled now, more gently. "I guess, yeah. I love that game shop, and it is a steady income."

"Yeah," Jounouchi-kun mumbled, "unlike some people, some of us have to worry about steady incomes." He glared at Kaiba-kun as he said this. I swear, they do anything merely to poke insults at one another.

"Am I forgetting anyone?" I wondered aloud and started counting on my fingers. "Yuugi-kun, Yuugi-kun's grandfather, Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun, Mokuba-kun, Bakura-kun, Shizuka-chan, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun… what about Mai-san?" I looked to Jounouchi.

He looked distant. "I haven't seen her in a few months. Last I saw, she was saying that she'd try going to Europe for some reason. Maybe some crazy impulse, but…"

"Maybe she'll be here." Yuugi-kun shrugged.

"Maybe." He agreed, sounding more as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Hey, didn't Malik-kun, Isis-san, and Rishid-san live in Egypt?" I asked all of a sudden.

Everyone else in the limo flinched. Okay, so I can't see the driver, but I doubt that he can hear us, so he doesn't count.

It's understandable why, though. Yami no Malik, I guess he would be called, caused one hell of a lot of damage, and even Malik-kun did, as I recall. Something about controlling people, almost killing Yuugi-kun… at least twice that I can recall, and nearly killing Jounouchi-kun a few times. And that's just regular Malik-kun. Let's not get started on his psychotic dark side that is, hopefully gone and never to be seen again.

"I take that as a yes, and that I shouldn't have brought the subject up." Nah, you dork, they're perfectly okay with you speaking about the person… people… whatever, who tried to kill them.

Well, Jounouchi-kun did eventually get back his Red-Eyes… and Bakura-kun is back now, isn't he? And who knows how many people have kidnapped Mokuba-kun over the years? One of many, I'm sure…

Idiot…

I think I just lost an argument with myself, as pathetic as that may be. Oh well, no one needs to know but me.

The trip to the hotel did not take long. We were there almost as soon as that thought process finished. We were staying in the hotel where the convention was being kept and rooms had been previously booked. Because of my game, I was a special guest, and I suppose that was why I was invited and the room was paid for me. I am assuming that it was the same situation for Yuugi-kun and Kaiba-kun. But how did Jounouchi-kun get here?

Hah… as it turns out, Yuugi-kun disagreed to come unless he could bring his best friend, a skilled and worthy duelist, along. Kaiba-kun had a laugh when he heard that. I bet the runners of the convention will be disappointed. And as it turns out, since Mokuba-kun has actually officiated a lot of these things on his own, he too is a special guest. In fact, the only one among us who wasn't specially invited was Bakura-kun, but let's not get into that. I pity the poor fool who tries to toss him out, thinking he was a punk teenager.

Talking about the guest suites, I love them. Two beds, TV with satellite (I'd like to see the day when there's cloud interference here), sofa, personal bathrooms… each with a Jacuzzi and shower stall. I love these people, I really do. And it's my room, as in, all to myself. All those other people I came in with have to share their rooms. Not me, all mine. I may now bask in the glory of sunlight coming into the room! Ah, damn, that's too bright.

Still, a triumphant pose isn't a bad thing. Unless people walk in on you. Like what just happened.

"Oi, Otogi-kun…" Jounouchi-kun sweat-dropped.

"J-Jounouchi-kun! Aren't you supposed to knock?!" I stammered, caught in mid-pose.

"The door was open." He swung it a few times, look of disbelief still on his head.

I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah well…" He walked in, closing the door. "Yuugi's talking to jii-chan, so I decided to mingle with people I know, namely ones that I haven't seen for almost two years." He sat on the other bed. "How have things been?"

"Great, great." I sat on mine. "I've started college at the University of Los Angeles. I have no idea what I'm going to major in, though. But I'm getting the idea that it will have to do with technology." I grinned. I could never get away from it. "How has life been for you?"

"Can't complain, I suppose. Shizuka's learning to drive now, and… that's about it." He shrugged.

"Oi." I whispered, as if all could hear us. "About Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun… how did that happen?" I hated bringing it back up, but I was curious. It's not that I'm homophobic, but I felt really uncomfortable bringing it up around them.

"I dunno." Jounouchi-kun sighed. "Bakura-kun just came into the Game Shop one day and announced, 'I'm going out with Kaiba Seto'. There had been no hints or anything that I could tell, so it just happened."

"How are you taking that?" Jounouchi-kun hates Kaiba-kun. Or at least, he seems to. Really, I think Jounouchi-kun's just striving to be an equal rival to both Kaiba-kun and Yuugi-kun, and it distresses him that he can't, so he's very irritable when it comes to Kaiba-kun. But I notice that he is rather protective of people he knows when Kaiba-kun is involved. He wasn't especially protective of Bakura-kun or anything, but I think it gave him strange satisfaction to be able to say that he had actual friends when Kaiba-kun didn't, and now Kaiba-kun can say that he has a sort of relationship that Jounouchi-kun doesn't have, though he has sought with someone else.

"I can't stop it, even if I did try to convince Bakura-kun out of it." His eyes distanced in memory. "I remember that he just looked at me and smiled, saying 'Jounouchi-kun, I love him.' After that… I couldn't fight it. All I can do is deal, and warn Kaiba-kun that if he hurts Bakura-kun, I will kill him."

I nodded. He looked over and smiled.

"Thanks, I needed to get that out for a while. Yuugi-kun would probably think I was an idiotic bigot, because he fully supports them and all, but… I'm still wary."

I nodded again. "It's good to be wary. And it's only natural, since you have this… rivalry with him."

He laughed briefly. "Yeah right." He fell back on the bed and held his hand against the ceiling light. "Yuugi and Kaiba-kun… they're like those lights up there—too high for me to reach and blinding. I can kid myself that someday I will be able to reach them, but…"

"Jounouchi-kun, I seem to remember that Yuugi-kun and Kaiba-kun have been around the card game almost all their lives, as compared to someone who only started about three or four years ago."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "But they have these parts in their ancient prophecies and Sennen Items and… Kami no Cards, Egyptian reincarnations, and everything. The only time I really fit into that was with Helmos and the other dragons, but I still got knocked out early, and it was up to Yuugi and Kaiba-kun to save the day again. Of course, Yuugi is the one who saved us all, again, as he always did and no doubt always will."

I shrugged. "He wouldn't be able to do it without you, I'm sure."

"Why's that? Because Yuugi says?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "You know how you get your inspiration from Shizuka-chan and accredit her with your victories? Well, Yuugi-kun does the same for you, and you have the added bonus of being his best friend and taking out a good number of the bad guys."

"But Kaiba-kun's still up there, even if he is a jerk."

"Yeah, well, that's his problem." I shrugged. "He seemed more human than last time I saw him, though."

He nodded. "Another side effect of Mokuba-kun and Bakura-kun."

"Demo, Jounouchi-kun…" I looked out the window at the Nile. Just across the waters was the Valley of the Kings, somewhere. "You'll reach their level someday. You're not the only one who knows how it is to have no part."

He didn't answer.

There was a knock on my door, as if it were answering instead of Jounouchi-kun.

"Hn?" I asked no one. "Who is it?"

"Yuugi!"

"Ah." I stood as Jounouchi-kun sat up and took the key from my pocket. I unlocked the door and opened it. Yuugi-kun and Kaiba-tachi were standing out there, Kaiba-kun himself looking as if he wouldn't under other circumstances be around such people. Sorry to ruin his dignity…

"Um, we're going to dinner now. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Is Jounouchi in here?"

At this point of time, Jounouchi-kun grabbed the door and opened it further revealing himself. We got raised eyebrows.

"Ew, y'all, no." I shook my head. "We talked about people, mostly Shizuka-chan." I winked.

"Leave my sister alone…" Jounouchi-kun glared at me as I grinned. Good times, good times. I miss those times.

"What can I say?" I fingered the dice earring that I still wear. "What a girl wants…"

They laughed, with the exception of Kaiba-kun. He never laughs or cries. Okay, so he laughs, but those are scary laughs and I don't want to hear that again any time soon.

"Well, let's go." Jounouchi-kun forced his way out the doorway. I can't help thinking, seeing him as he walked past, how much better it would be if Mai-san were still here. Even with a lack of a romantic relationship, it still would have helped.

But even still, he'd joke with Yuugi-kun, and Yuugi-kun would joke back and everything would seem normal. I would have thought that everything was normal, was it not for that conversation that we had just had. They know each other enough to talk to each other intimately. And by intimately, I mean without the use of honorifics. They usually use them, but as I've noticed, there are times when they leave off the titles. Jounouchi-kun says 'Yuugi' more than Yuugi-kun says 'Jounouchi,' because Yuugi has something like an off and on switch, I swear. And the same with Yami no Yuugi and Kaiba-kun. Kaiba-kun had stopped saying 'Yuugi-kun' and Yami no Yuugi didn't say 'Kaiba-kun.' The two groups hold the other in the group as equals, most of the time. It must be nice… to know someone that well. I don't use honorifics in America, though it's difficult and took practice, because it isn't American and it just confuses everyone. But this isn't the same. These people have this friendly aura around them.

"Otogi-kun?" Bakura-kun asked.

"Hn?" I looked down to his gaze. I had slid to the back of the group, where Bakura-kun was a step behind Kaiba-kun, who followed Mokuba-kun.

"Are you okay?"

Kaiba-kun glanced back for a split second before looking back ahead.

I notice even in their body language that they are close. Bakura-kun is one of the few people who can be that close to Kaiba-kun and not receive this aura that repels them. And how they walk together. They aren't touching, but you can still feel a kind of bond. It makes me a little jealous. I don't have close friends, and I don't have a lover. Damn, I've missed out of the fruits of life.

"Yeah." I nodded, projecting confusion into my voice. What the hell are you talking about Bakura-kun? I'm perfectly alright and did not lose an argument with myself earlier. In fact, you could say that I won it!

I made a mistake by voicing only one word when I am usually a very verbose person. Bakura-kun picked up on that and gave me a look. That look made me feel so incredibly guilty that I almost felt that I would collapse in the hallway and spew everything, and possible even grovel to the point of kissing his feet.

Okay, that's an exaggeration. I have too much pride to do that and Kaiba-kun would probably kick me for doing that. Heaven forbid I mess up his shoe with the impact of its shiny surface to my face.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba-kun asked.

"Good question…" Yuugi-kun trailed off.

Kaiba-kun opened up his cell phone with a flick of his wrist and dialed expertly. Damn him and his mad skills, not like I would admit he has them though. Verbally, at least. "Front, three minutes." He said into it before hanging up. Hey, maybe the guy was on his break! But then again, Kaiba-kun would probably kill him if he was late, so I don't think the driver will defy the order.

The limo met us at the front. Kaiba-kun and Yuugi-kun stopped to ask if there were any places that the concierge recommended, and then tipped him. I have no idea why, but I suppose he didn't want to look stingy. That would make sense.

"Most places around here serve Egyptian food." Kaiba-kun said as we piled into the limo.

"But a couple of places serve American." Yuugi-kun added, making Kaiba-kun wince.

"How about we eat some fast food tonight, so that we can get back quickly and get settled in," Bakura-kun added, intervening on what may have been an incident, "and then eat something more high-class tomorrow?" He turned to Kaiba-kun.

Jounouchi-kun and I shrugged. "Sounds good." Mokuba-kun covered a laugh.

"Fine." Kaiba-kun sat back.

"American sounds good." Mokuba-kun nodded, probably for the purpose of affirming to his brother that he made a good choice in agreeing. "I feel like eating a hamburger anyway."

"Aw, Kaiba-kun…" Jounouchi-kun grinned. "Is it a blow to the ego to eat American fast food?"

Kaiba-kun growled at him. "Inu."

Insert loud yelling from Jounouchi-kun. The rest of us who were not involved with this sighed. Yuugi-kun at that time just up to hold Jounouchi-kun back from hitting Kaiba-kun, and Bakura-kun placed a hand on Kaiba-kun's knee, hopefully preventing him from making more commentary to piss off the blond anymore. Hey, no matter the means, as long as it works.

I'm surprised that the driver is still going.

Once Jounouchi-kun called down, Kaiba-kun touched a button that lowered the window between the driver and us. He looked back in his mirror and I swear had a mental sweat drop. Considering all he just heard, I'm not surprised.

Yuugi-kun told him the place. McDonalds. Of course. Those places are everywhere. They will take over the world, one fast food joint at a time. Kaiba-kun looked as if he was regretting allowing Yuugi-kun to choose the place. After all, we're only fueling their control.

"Are we planning on spending the entire trip with these people?" Kaiba-kun asked no one after closing the window. Well, excuse me for not being high-class! Some of us weren't raised in the lap of luxury. Feh.

"They're our friends!" Mokuba-kun answered, giving his brother a disapproving look. That had to have hit something. Bakura-kun nodded. Ow.

"Fine." He groaned. "Otogi-kun."

I stiffened. "Yeah?"

"Is there a specific date that you need the DDM fields by?" I wonder if it makes him more comfortable to talk business. It's probably what he's used to.

"Just as quickly as possible. I already have plans for a place in LA, but we hope to hit some of the other major cities after this. Miami, Orlando, Houston, New York, etc… we'll talk later."

He nodded. His company was gracious enough to supply a field that was both for Duel Monsters and my DDM for demo purposes at this convention. So I suppose that meant that he knew I'd be here.

Conversation went back to normal as the limo navigated the streets. I was pulled in and out of some, and started others. But there was something missing—a warmth that the others seemed to hold. I hate to admit it, but it was a little lonely. I once again realized that I had missed a lot of these peoples' lives and it felt awkward.

Demo, Ryuuji, this is your life.

How was I supposed to know that it would change so drastically?

Notes and Translations:

Make Inu: 'Pathetic dog'. Seto likes calling Jounouchi that. I want to count how many times he does in the series… (Random Person: You have a death wish.)

Bonkotsu Duelist: 'Mediocre' or 'average' duelist. This is more of an ego blow than an actual insult.

Nii-sama: Formal way of saying 'big brother'. The original way was a lot cuter than just saying "Big Brother…" sigh Mokuba's so cute… I miss Noa… sniffles Poor little traumatized child… glomps onto Mokuba

Demo: 'But' or 'however'

Chibi: sees many people laughing Otogi-kun… acting straight… hah.

Wildwolf: Seto and his mad skills… no fair. I mean, he hotwired that car and was ready to go until the dealership owner came… then the checkbook and the twirling pen… wow. I loved that.

Chibi: You loved that it was Seto. You also liked Amelda's pants.

Wildwolf: Shut up you. growls Amelda's just got a pretty face and hot body. Never mind his low-cut pants and skin-tight shirt.

Alex (another personality of our psychotic-ness!): You're drooling.

Lowyn (yet another personality that came before Alex): Both of you shut up.

Chibi and Wildwolf: Aw…


	2. Change

**Violets and Emeralds**

So, chapter 2 now, huh? Yeah…

I like writing in this POV. I don't care whether or not it really sounds like Otogi-kun, but it's fun. With Seto, everything has to be serious, except for bugging Jounouchi. Damn, Seto needs a life. With Otogi, you get to add a sense of vanity and pride that I swear is unique to him alone. Heheheh…

And again I remark: **SPOILERS!**

Chapter 2 

**Change**

I was lying in my bed that night, thinking. It was dark outside, except for the stars and a single cruise boat. I was stewing; you know, when you spin the same thoughts over and over in your mind because you can't just figure them out. People usually do this either to make themselves feel bad or when they can't sleep and can't think of more than a couple of things to think about. I hate insomnia.

The convention was technically not tomorrow—err, today once I see the clock—but the day after. But when I got up in the morning, I would go check the systems and things that I had to do with in the convention. I would check my demo time and be sure that the field that Kaiba Corp. set up worked properly. No doubt it did, or heads would roll.

I wonder, would the room feel as vast and lonely if there was someone sleeping in the other bed? Possibly, but it would give the comfort of knowing someone else was there. Maybe I bragged too soon on having the room to myself.

The nighttime can bring out either the best, or the worst in people. For some people, it brings them energy and inspiration. For me, however, it brings me inspiration, yes, but also depression and solitude.

I think it brings out the worst in me.

Oh well, time to try to sleep.

Morning. It was bright, despite that the sun was on the other side of the hotel. As I stood, stretched and walked to the window, taking a look out of the curtained window.

The west side of the Nile was left to the dead, as I remembered one of my high school friends telling me once. She glomped onto me, figuratively speaking, after learning that I was Japanese. But her passion was Egypt and she knew little facts and tidbits. The east of the Nile was the side of life because that it where Ra rose to give life to the world, and then died in the west. When she heard I was going to Egypt, I was forced to promise to bring her some souvenirs (after convincing her that she could not stow away in my suitcase… she really would, too). She also made me promise if I went back to Japan to buy her something. Hell, why not. Make a girl happy because their wrath is something to tremble in awe and fear at.

No, I am not going out with her. Ew, gross thought.

Actually, she also told me call her. But not now, after breakfast or something. Or I could email her. That would be a lot easier and cost less.

What time is it at home, anyway?

But now, breakfast. Food sounded really good right now, and why deny the hunger?

I met Bakura-kun on the way out.

"Ohayou." I greeted with a small wave.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." He did the same.

"So, where's Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun?"

His eyes laughed as he smiled. "Mokuba is still asleep and Seto doesn't want breakfast."

"Ah," I nodded, "shall we go?"

We walked in mostly silence because even back then Bakura-kun and I didn't talk to each other often. That was, until he broke the silence.

"Otogi-kun, were you okay yesterday?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I just realized how much I missed by going to America. College, you and Kaiba-kun, Shizuka-chan learning to drive… and I'm sure one hell of a lot more."

Bakura-kun laughed. "She drives better than Jounouchi-kun."

"I would hope… and better than Mai-san, I can hope as well."

"I've never been in a car with Mai-san." He commented.

"Horrible, horrible memories." I shook my head.

Talking, even from this small amount of time, made me feel better. The air was just so comfortable around this person that I couldn't help but to feel good. Is this what Kaiba-kun felt? I mean, I didn't feel complete or anything, so I know there was no romance here, but it's close enough. I could just imagine the empathetic waves billowing off of him, and pretty soon, I couldn't help but to laugh as well.

Insert mental sigh. Now if only I could find a person who made me feel completely healed.

"You're feeling better at least." We exited the elevator and walked into the lobby.

"Yeah." I grinned. "Arigatou, Bakura-kun."

He blushed. "What did I do?"

"Talked."

He smiled. He really is pretty when he smiles. I couldn't help but grin back.

There was no continental breakfast like at cheaper hotels, but there was a bakery shop across the street. We continued conversation there and back, mostly about my life in America. He found the American high school system interesting. So did I when I first came. I mean, four years of high school? Then again, elementary for us was through sixth grade while for most American public schools it was through fifth. Then for Intermediate, the Japanese was seventh through ninth and the American's had sixth through eighth. And in high school, tenth through twelfth and ninth through twelfth, respectively. I had also bought an American guidebook of Egypt that was written the left-to-right way, and he stared at it as we waited in line.

He flipped it open to a random part. "Seto could read this, I bet."

Yeah, he probably could. But that just made me remember my conversation with Jounouchi-kun last night. "Bakura-kun, are you happy? With Kaiba-kun, I mean."

He looked at me in a confused way. "Yeah." He smiled again. "It's because of Jounouchi-kun, isn't it? He worries a lot, but everything's fine." He had this seemingly permanent pinkish blush on his cheeks.

It was at this point of time that Jounouchi-kun and Yuugi-kun came in. The former gave a huge yawn. Speak of the devil.

"Ohayou." Yuugi-kun greeted, as did Jounouchi-kun after finishing his yawn. We had just gotten our orders and paid and were ready to leave. Yuugi-kun reminded us that we needed to be at the convention hall by ten. It was eight now and the convention was in the hotel, so no worries.

"Jaa." We waved, leaving them. I had no intention of standing in the heat to wait for them, and neither did Bakura-kun, obviously.

I couldn't help but notice how out of place we looked. Bakura-kun more, but still. There were people fully covered in Arabic robes with tan skin and black hair, while there's also us, people who were pale for Asians. Heck, we both look white, let alone Jounouchi-kun, who's blond as they come. In fact, the only person who looks full Asian among us is Mokuba-kun. I felt the eyes staring at me.

The ride on the elevator seemed so much shorter back up to the rooms for some reason. It's always like that, though. Before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to Bakura-kun as I reached my room and closed the door behind me.

Now the room seemed desolate, instead of the luxurious grandness that it previously held. Ah well, "C'est la vie". Yes, Kaiba-kun, that is French. You know what I think about intense heat? No me gusta. Ah, that's Spanish. Thank you Luxor, I'll be here all weekend!

Oh, the heat… my hair… shower after food.

At least it's dry heat.

I had a bagel. Two, actually, but who's counting?

After eating, I had an hour and a half before having to be there, so I took a shower and made sure to take extra time on my poor, heat-damaged hair. There is a certain type of shampoo that you can buy in America that reacts to heat to make your hair more conditioned or something, but I have Paul Mitchell, so leave me alone. Separate shampoo and conditioner too, because that two-in-one thing bothers me a lot.

Brush… some hairspray, and comb. Hair tie… there it is. Where's my headband? Oh yeah. There. Clothes are there. And finally, my earring. I love that earring.

The bits of random thoughts processes signified parts of my morning routine. That, plus the shower takes about an hour, so half an hour more!

What's on TV?

I ended up stopping on some news channel. I could not understand a word that they were saying, but it was entertaining. It was like that time before I was fluent in English that I sat down and watched some child's show with a purple dinosaur. The show itself was really degrading for me to watch, but it was entertaining to watch them speak in English and sing and stuff. I laughed.

Finally, right at ten till the hour, there was a knock on my door. I switched off the TV and made sure I left a tip for room cleaning as I opened the door. Everyone was standing out there, waiting for me.

"Does anyone here know any Arabic at all?" I asked as the first thing I said that morning. Pre-breakfast doesn't count. The morning doesn't start until you've eaten something. Everyone answered no, except Kaiba-kun, who no doubt in my mind, knew every language on the planet, dead or otherwise. "Good, because that way everyone would be as entertained with the news channel as I was, except for Kaiba-kun, who doesn't find anything amusing!" I felt good after that. Never mind that the CEO glared at me, it still felt good.

After my egotistical show, we made our way to the convention halls. The set-up reminded me of an anime convention that the same friend dragged me to last year. The one that wasn't for eighteen and up females in San Francisco… I can't believe she tried to drag me to that…

Kaiba-kun and I were both whisked away by people to check the DM/DDM arena. I specifically heard Kaiba-kun tell Mokuba-kun to not let Yuugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun break anything.

I tested the DDM form of the arena with my own set. The holograms worked, as did the dice dispenser on both sides. The information screens worked and had all of the updated memory, which had been by biggest worry, really. Everything was perfect and ready for the demo tomorrow. I must hand it to Kaiba Corp., they have wonderful technicians.

Time had flown quicker than I thought. It was around eleven when Kaiba-kun and I finished. He had to test the DM version, which of course worked.

"Does the arena work for your purposes?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good." He continued walking, not saying anything else. Oh well.

We met with Yuugi-tachi in the area where they were setting up advertisements and stuff.

"I had to keep Jounouchi-kun from screwing up some of the replacement hologram projectors." Mokuba-kun reported, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"I wasn't going to break it!" Jounouchi-kun stood.

"Minna…" Yuugi-kun sighed.

"Make inu."

"Teme!"

Insert more lunging and death threats.

"Hey, it's almost lunchtime." Bakura-kun pointed out, making at least Jounouchi forget everything.

"Where is there to go?" The blond asked.

"Mm… probably somewhere cheap." Yuugi-kun suggested. Kaiba-kun gave an almost invisible shudder.

"Actually, I may take a nap." Bakura-kun said suddenly. "I'm a little tired, why don't you go ahead? I'll get something to eat later."

Kaiba-kun looked at him. "I'll stay."

Mokuba looked up at Bakura-kun as well. "Maybe I should t-"

"Iya…" Bakura-kun shook his head. "You go on with them." He nodded.

"Oh, okay." Mokuba nodded, catching something. Something tells me that Kaiba-kun's delicate ego was indeed being hurt by our presence, and Bakura-kun could catch that and work accordingly.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?" I grinned and rested an arm on Mokuba's head. He wasn't too terribly shorter than me (perfect armrest height); he'd be tall for sure, but not quite so tall as his brother. "Come on, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid'." He glared at me.

I laughed. It was a hearty laugh. They were again staring at me as if I was insane. I think we've already established that I was, thank you very much!

We walked to the McDonald's this time. We really are fueling their world power! And let's not forget Starbucks—but no, they are gods. I owe so many finished term papers to them.

In all truth, I am a little tired of synthetic meats. I live in America, I mean. I'm a college student who lives in America. Many of the dorm-dwellers in my classes have plans for pizza every night! And the fast food restaurants nearby are damn loaded, I swear.

I ate chicken. I like chicken. I ate half my French fries and dropped the rest in front of Jounouchi-kun, who devoured them. Maybe this is another reason why Kaiba-kun doesn't eat with us. The native people looked scared.

Why are they called French fries anyway? They're an American food, made in America, I believe. So why French? Why not German or Australian… or… Brazilian or… Czechoslovakian? Oh! That's Czech Republican, excuse me.

Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun are probably ordering room service. That sounds a lot better, now I think about it. Hell, I can afford it!

I let my eyes wander to the people who weren't scared of us strange Japanese people. They were all so normal. I wonder how much these people were affected by the ever-increasing problems of their government and that of their neighbors. I know nothing of politics, so I don't know how Egypt is involved with the past few decades' events. But I do know that this country, the cultures of this land are strong. The country is geographically defended by seas and deserts, granted, but just the will power of these peoples also stood out historically. I don't just mean the Arabic people, I also mean the ancient Egyptians that lived here long ago.

The earliest Roman settlements were built somewhere in the eighth or ninth centuries BC and the empire fell in somewhere around 400 AD. That's… a little over a millennia of settlement. Egypt, on the other hand, was joined under one ruler somewhere around 3,000 BC by the first pharaoh of the Early Dynasty, whose name I can't remember. I keep wanting to say the cow guy from Greek mythology. Over the next few thousand years, Egypt became the secret master of technology and medicines, even to the point of discovering the medicines that the Greek/Roman/whatever guy Hippocrites used a few thousand years later. The pyramids are memoirs of their technology and mathematical abilities. After a few thousand years, political chaos started and other countries moved in for the kill. Persia ended up controlling Egypt for a while. Then, for a little while, Egyptian pharaohs regained control, only to be taken over by Persians again before Alexander the Great took over.

The point is, for over 3,000 years, the Egyptians had the power to match the Romans in their prime in strength. Ramses II proved that in his time as the war hero of ancient Egypt. He had over ninety kids, by the way. Guy sure was busy—lucky little bastard.

I'm sorry; I had to help the same friend I keep talking about study for a final on ancient Egypt. It sort of held.

Back to what was actually going on.

The people out there, their heritage was tough. Many of them had families who emigrated from other countries, but I'm willing to bet that some of them had ties to the early peoples. Survival was in their veins, no matter how fragile they seemed out there.

I mentally laughed. Where the hell did all of these thoughts come from? Maybe I suffer from ADD. It wouldn't surprise me, really. Why don't I take an online quiz? They have those for almost everything now.

It was then that I saw something that made my heart jump. There was a head of blond hair walking outside the windows. Blond isn't too strange around here with this convention going on, but he stuck out because it contrasted his dark skin.

I looked at my friends. None of them noticed what I was looking at. They were too into their conversations.

"Hey guys," I stood, "I just realized that I need to do something now. I'll see you guys later, okay?" With that said, I half darted out the door after the figure I had just seen. Am I sure it wasn't just a phantom teasing me? Why am I running? Why does it really matter? After all, I hate this guy.

Correction, I hated this guy. Now we're all just uneasy around him.

Wow, I sound like a conforming sheep, feeling whatever the hell it is that Yuugi-tachi feels and not my own opinion. Bah…

Then again, I was there, and he was kind of mean… and cruel, sadistic, and insert-other-synonyms here. That does tend to leave a first icky impression on people.

Then why am I running after the person that I think is him? I'm not even sure if it really is him.

The person I was chasing stopped finally so that I could see him. Blond hair covered violet eyes as I saw his profile looking at a poster for the convention with an amused smile. He still donned his midriff-showing violet shirt and the same pants. He seemed to consider something as I slowed down finally, out of breath.

"Ishtar Malik-kun?" I asked.

He looked at me, surprised. After a few moments, he replied. "Ah, I remember you! You're one of Yuugi-kun's friends…" He blushed nervously. "I don't remember your name, I'm afraid."

"Otogi Ryuuji." I held out my hand. He's a little taller than me. I believe I hit my full height at 179 cm while he grew a little more. [1]

"Nice to meet you formally, Otogi-kun." We shook hands. His clasp was warm and firm, his hands a little calloused, but not overly so. His Japanese was flawless, as it had been back then. "Are you here for the convention?" He asked, indicating the poster.

"Un." I nodded. "I'm here to advertise and show off my DDM game."

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "I remember reading about that. It looks like an interesting game." Why were we speaking so casually when we were supposed to be enemies of war, in a sense? "You designed it, hm?"

"Yeah, and I'm running a demo at 11:00 AM tomorrow in the convention hall." I commented.

He answered with a smile. "I'll be there." He paused. "Is Yuugi-kun here as well?"

"Yeah." I nodded. He seemed a little off now and not quite the pleasant, I suppose I could call him, person that I had been talking to.

"I really am sorry for all of that." He shook his head. "I nearly got all of you killed."

I forced a good-natured grin up. "No irreversible harm done. And come now, they were perfectly fine with you right before, well…" I looked off to the side, "right before the entire thing where you all lost the Sennen Items."

"I'm not really complaining about their loss, unlike Yuugi-kun, and I imagine even Bakura-kun." He was right about that. They had both gone into pits of depression after that entire ordeal. "The absence of the Items means that I can be a normal teenager for the first time, and not just a Tomb Keeper."

I nodded slowly. "It must be nice." He nodded as well. "How are Isis-san and Rishid-san?"

"Nee-chan works with the Cairo museum, as you knew from the exhibit back then, and Rishid was hired as well. I'm usually left at home alone while they work in Cairo or wherever it is that they're sent."

More nodding. "That sounds lonely, though. But what about you? What have you been doing?"

He looked a little taken aback. "Well, I finished high school and, well, take care of the place. We bought an actual house now not too far from here. It's kinda like my house, since they're gone a lot." His watch beeped. "Ah, I have to go. I'm supposed to be cleaning; they're coming home this evening. I need to finish." He turned and took a step, but then stopped. "It was nice talking to you." He looked back over his shoulder at me.

"Same to you." I called, waving slightly. "See you tomorrow at the convention?"

"Yeah." He affirmed, taking off at a sprint.

It surprises me how well I could talk to him. I didn't lie when I said that during the end of our whole Sennen Item quest, both groups got along, but something seemed unsettled now between them all. I guess the past does matter.

I like living in the present. The past is okay for experience, and the future is something to look forward to, but I think one should live every day as if there won't be another. Not to some huge extreme, like streaking in public or some other equally embarrassing act, but just be sure that no day is regretted.

Of course, I've been living a lot of memory lately, so I guess I may be hypocritical. I usually try not to think of the past.

But I guess to the normal populace, my way of life isn't an option. They have to dwell, unless necessity calls, as did that last venture. Maybe that's why I can converse freely, openly, with someone who hurt the others. People deserve chances, especially concerning circumstances. I must fully admit that now that the whole Tomb Keeper thing has been lifted off of his shoulders, Malik seems a lot more human. He seems like a normal teenager, worrying about chores and life rather than some far off goal of ridding his family of a horrible fate.

Maybe some people really do change, and don't just get older.

I'm glad I ran after him now.

Notes and Translations:

Ohayou (gozaimasu): 'Good morning', the 'gozaimasu' is added in for politeness or intensity.

Arigatou: 'Thank you'. Once again, 'gozaimasu' can be added on for politeness or intensity (as in, thank you very much!).

Jaa: Basically 'see you later' as I've seen it used.

Minna: Everyone

Teme: Um…. A way of saying 'you' that's actually more like saying 'you bastard.' Okay, this is just how I've seen it used—In really insulting way of saying, 'you'. I don't know technical definitions.

Iya: Informal way of saying 'no'.

Nee-chan: Shortened version of Onee-chan, which is an informal and closer way of saying "sister." It basically works like Nii-chan and Nii-sama. You can call a sister that you hold in reverence Nee-sama, if you like.

[1] Otogi's height is 179 cm, or approximately 5'10". Malik's height was about… 5'11", I believe. I know these heights, damn it! They're written on my door!


	3. Affix

**Violets and Emeralds**

Chapter 3! Wow, I've already gotten further than I usually do! Kudos for me! Do I even like Kudos? Mm, sort of.

I'm sorry if Otogi-kun's thought process is odd—it's oddly reflecting my own. '

And I also apologize if the reunion with Malik seemed odd as well. The only time I remember meeting someone after many years was at the end of the 03-04 school year, but we hadn't been enemies. Also, I had just gotten done with about two hours of AP US History testing, so I was kind of dead, and she was a floor above me. I was wondering why a girl with long brown hair was waving at me…

I hate AP tests. The only thing I remember about the English 3 one is open-ended question two: discuss one controversial topic. I discussed gay marriage, and I think the graders may have been taken aback by how many specific names, places, and dates I cited. The History one! Oh-ho-ho… the only thing I remember from that is the swivel chair, how I kept banging my leg on the desk while playing in said swivel chair, and Brad Pitt in a skirt. Six collective hours blocked from my memory. I got a 1 on my History one……………I suck. But I got a 4 on my English one! WOOT!

Enough ranting from me. Onwards!

NOTE! I hardly remember anything from the Japanese DDM episodes, and that's what I'm basing them on. Kami-sama, I can be pathetic.

ANOTHER NOTE! I don't own Yugioh or anything else mentioned here! I wish… then I wouldn't be wagging my tail impatiently and waiting for the movie. The actual theater movie, not the crappy 30-minute-commercial of the original movie. I'm sorry, but that movie really did suck.

Chapter 3 

**Affixed**

"I'll use two Movement crests to move Little Wizard in from of the Dungeon Master and one Attack crest to destroy his last Life Point!" I won this game effortlessly. The guy that the convention had hired to be my opponent was not a challenge. Though, I must admit, this was probably their intent. Of course they couldn't have me go against Yuugi-kun, for the result either way could send a mixed message that may end up being more hurtful than good.

The holograms disappeared and I waited for the platform to allow me to disembark. People cheered for me, called my name, but it was not in the least bit exciting. If people are going to cheer that loud, at least put me up against a worthy opponent. But I may as well play along. I grinned and waved to the crowds.

Yuugi-tachi was waiting for me at the exit of the arena. They, except Kaiba-kun, congratulated me on a good game played.

Yuugi-kun's time was at 1:00 PM, so we had an open window from now till then. Kaiba-kun, as I've heard, is merely here for the sake of Kaiba Corp., and not to play against Yuugi-kun. It seemed very odd to me, but not too terribly so, I suppose, since the pharaoh is gone. The pharaoh was the one he held in a position of reverence. I guess to him, playing anyone who isn't Yami no Yuugi is like my previous battle against the nameless person. It ceases to matter.

So while we're not playing, the special guests are subject to being ornaments to attract people here. I assure you, that really is the only reason we're here. Sure, we get our games worldly popular, but Duel Monsters was already so and DDM was on it way there. We're the ornaments here, to be gawked and amazed at.

I suddenly feel tired.

I didn't tell Yuugi-tachi about my run-in with Malik-kun. Jounouchi-kun and Kaiba-kun would figuratively explode (they really are a lot alike…) and all hell would break loose. At least, that's what I see happening in my mind's eye.

"Hey guys, I'm going off on my own, okay?" I told them.

"What for?" Asked Jounouchi-kun.

"Just…" I couldn't think of an answer, "because."

"We'll see you later, then?" Yuugi-kun asked.

"Sure. Don't expect me for lunch, though!" I might try room service! I walked into the crowd. Some of them started recognizing me and before long, I had a group forming. They were mostly young women in their teens and early twenties, fawning like they do wherever I go. I also had a few fanboys who were asking me to sign stuff and give them tips. I have to admit that I really do like being the center of attention. I like the limelight and I like that I have fans crowding around me.

Okay, that one that just yelled that she wanted to have my baby? That's just a little creepy. At least none of them are running at me with only towels on.

I heard an apple-crisp laugh that I recognized above the fans. "All I have to do to find you is follow the trail of girls." I saw violet eyes staring at me.

I fought to get closer to the one person in the mass that I recognized. "Hi, Malik-kun."

"Yo." He greeted. Instead of the violet shirt, he now sported a white sleeveless button-up. It still showed his midriff, though. That seems to be his style. He looked a little overwhelmed by the people. I get the odd feeling that his upbringing and general personality makes it so that he doesn't like crowds. "It's really crowded here…" He looked around.

"Really now? I didn't notice." I grinned. "Want to split?"

He nodded. Some rational part of my mind found it a little rude that I was making plans with him when I had just left Yuugi-tachi under the urge to be alone. But for some reason, it didn't matter. The words '_secret rendezvous_' ran through my head.

We exited the hotel and all of the fangirls magically disappeared, many with odd smiles on their faces. The scary thing is, I know what those smiles mean. A lot of my female friends got them in mid-October when San Francisco held it's mature-rated anime convention. Those girls scare me.

"Do you want to come over for lunch?" He asked me. "I can whip up something."

I shrugged. "Sure." I don't know how to politely decline. Plus, it sounded good, actually. The majority of my meals for the past few years had been either made by me, one of my female friends, or take-out. I really do dislike synthetic meats now.

"Does Egyptian sit right with you?" He asked. "It's… really all I know how to make." He smiled apologetically. He looks a lot better when he actually smiles, not some odd triumphant smirk that could challenge Kaiba-kun's. However, Kaiba-kun's will always be the worst. I swear he could kill a puppy with it, which of course doesn't explain why Jounouchi-kun is still alive, but I desist.

"Yeah!" I answered a little too enthusiastically. "I've never had Egyptian before."

"Any allergies?"

"Only a dislike for things that are saturated in vinegar. No sushi for me, thank you very much."

He smiled brighter this time. "I'll make koshari."

"What's that?" I asked. I had vaguely heard of something that I think went under the same name before, but I don't actually remember what it was. A food, I can tell you that! "I mean, what's in it?"

"Rice, beans… tangy and can be spicy as well. Vegetarian meal. I… don't like foods with meat."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yeah." He answered defensively. "Something wrong with that?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "How cute, you're saving the baby lambs, cows, and chickens." I held up a finger. "But I will tell you, geese deserve every bit of it."

He laughed. That made me feel good, because I was afraid I had insulted the guy. I do have a tendency to do that, as I have mentioned before, I believe.

We found his place and he unlocked the door. As he flipped on the light, I saw a normal house with a couch and TV in the living room.

"Feel free to do whatever while I make lunch." He waved his hand around the place.

"Okay." I said blankly. "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, left side." He called amidst the rattling of pots or pans or whatever. Maybe a little from column 'A' and a little from Column 'B.'

I finished my business and washed my hands. I've been told never to drink the water in Egypt. I don't know what this has to do with washing my hands—ah, the water. That's the connection. Hah, see Jones-sensei? I _can_ connect events to one another!

Senior year flashbacks… I now shudder. My first year in America.

On the way out, I passed a room that could only be Malik-kun's room. The walls were a plain white, but covered in some places with posters that I couldn't really see. His bed was in the far corner, sheets rumpled, and random bits of clothes were scattered around the room. It looked like, well, a teenager's room.

I smiled, walking back into the entrance area. Wait a second, there's a couch over there… couch equals comfy. Couch equals possibility of falling asleep. Wait, person's house negates falling asleep. Still, that leaves us with couch equals comfy. I walked over to said couch and sat down. I like comfy couches.

Water was boiling in the kitchen. Well, he did say that there was rice in it.

"You look like a cat." I looked up at Malik-kun. I suppose that was right. I mean, I was curled up rather comfortably. "Everything's boiling, so I have a couple of minutes." He paused. "So, what do you think of Egypt so far?"

I sat up. "Great place. A little hot, but I can come back and brag to my friends, who would kill to come here. And that just reminds me that I need to go souvenir shopping before this weekend is over."

"And after the convention, you're going to go straight back home to Japan?" He asked. A little rude part of my mind asked why it mattered to him. I told that side to shut up.

"No, America. I've been living there for the past few years. Los Angeles, California. I attend the University of Los Angeles, actually." I informed his proudly.

"Mm." He nodded. "What's it like in America?"

"Big, polluted, crowded…" I trailed off, "but I can't really complain. It feels homely enough, I suppose. I have friends there, I have my game, and my apartment. I go to college, I live." I shrugged. "I go to parties and hang out."

There was an uncomfortable silence. I'm not really used to these. Perhaps I boasted… but that's what I do! I am the comic relief that's always witty. I am the fawned over, loved person that thrives on popularity. Usually in situations where there was a possibility of a silence, I would make a joke or a self-centered comment about myself. That's what everyone expects from me, everyone except…

"Ah, the food!" Malik-kun stood up suddenly, running out the room and into the kitchen, where I heard more pots-and-pans sounds.

I really could act completely different around this person. He doesn't expect me to be self-centered and borderline rude. What he has seen of me so far has been happy, friendly me.

Enough of this. I'm only supposed to act like this at night.

Ten minutes of the mental Meow Mix song later, Malik called me over. Whatever it was had a strong, non-vinegar smell. So long as it wasn't vinegar. I'm glad he couldn't hear the Meow Mix.

My first impression of koshari was a reddish orange mix of, well, rice and beans. My opinion is best kept from all. When I sat down and started eating it, however, I realized that the tangy flavor was appealing. I wasn't wild about onions, but I really couldn't complain.

"How have things in America been? I mean, I know you're going to college, but what about everything else?" He asked. I went into detail about my life, my friends, my work. If he was only pretending to be interested, then he faked it rather well—he should be an actor. Hell, I can even tell when Simon, one of my friends in theatre, is lying about something. He so doesn't have prettier hair than mine. His dark brown and naturally silver streaks that girls fawn over are nothing to my pretty black locks. Feh!

Enough about Simon! Back to me. [1]

I have no life. I've just realized that. Actually, I do have a life, but it does not apply here! Hah!

I started laughing. Just randomly, out of nowhere started laughing. Malik set his fork down in his half-eaten food and stared at me. I was tearing at the eyes before he asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, but something told me this didn't convince him. I was sitting there, giggling now like a schoolgirl.

"Are you hyperventilating?"

I shook my head. Maybe I was a little—what does hyperventilation feel like?

I calmed down slowly. "I'm sorry!" I gasped as soon as I could. "Don't know what came over me!" Insert gasps and wheezes here. I drank from a glass of water. I heard that it wasn't healthy to drink the water in Egypt. Oh well, I was in dire need and I was sure he wasn't trying to poison me. I gave one last hack and blushed. "Sorry." I apologized again. "I really don't know why I did that."

He had an eyebrow raised at me. "That's alight." He answered slowly. I got the odd feeling that I may have freaked him out.

"I don't usually do that." There, the crisis was over and I was now attempting to save face. Unfortunately, God or whatever higher deity there is if any exist (probably the Egyptian ones, seeing as where we are), decided otherwise. "Hic!" Oh kami-sama, hiccups! I groaned, it interrupted by another hiccup. At least there wasn't a little voice counting my hiccups. That would scare the crap out of me. [2] "Some-hic!-one really does hate-hic!-me."

Malik laughed as I picked up my water once again and drank slowly. I think I got to sixteen hiccups before they ceased. How the hell you recover face from something like that, I don't know. Someone please tell me.

"Hey, didn't your sister and Rishid-san come back yesterday?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They left this morning."

"Already?" I asked.

"I don't mind." He answered quickly, trying to block the questions brewing in my head. "I'm quite used to it."

"That's the bad thing!" I half-yelled. "See, your problem is that you need to be around people more often."

"Like you being swarmed by your fans?" He smirked.

"Yes, exactly." I nodded, half-grinning myself. I'm doing a lot of halves today—half-yelling, grinning, dying from laughter, and look! The day's only half over! Wow, imagine that!

If I'm being an idiot, please tell me so. I now have the music from the Nightmare Before Christmas stuck in my head. Awesome movie, by the way. You should see it. Seen it already? Watch it again, Otogi Ryuuji and Jack Skellington command you.

"I know," I broke the conversation, which I now realize was between myself and I, "why don't you stay in the hotel with us during the rest of the convention? It would only be…" I counted on my fingers, "if today is Friday, which I hop it is, then would be three nights. I have an extra bed in my room, since I'm not rooming with anyone."

"I don't want to impose." He answered slowly. Oh no, he didn't! The girly-shirt-wearing Egyptian boy did not just turn me down! Oh, I'll show him…

"You're coming." I smiled broadly. Anyone who knows me knows that this is the beginning of I getting my way. Over the years, it has been perfected to an art.

"But-"

I clicked my tongue three times and wagged my finger. "You dare deprive me, Otogi Ryuuji, of a conversational partner when I have been bored out of my mind for the past… however long I've been here? How dare you?" I crossed my arms and stared. Hah, I could see myself overpowering him. He was succumbing.

"I… don't think Yuugi-kun and everyone else would like that." He said slowly.

Oh kami-sama, I have so won.

"Remember Battle City finals? The promise that the next time that you guys met you would be friends? Notice how during the whole Egypt shebang, everyone played nicely and didn't strangle each other, Jounouchi-kun not included? Kami-sama that sounded like a toy commercial: batteries not included!" I realized that I was starting to veer horribly off subject. "So anywho, you are coming for the sake of my social needs whether you like it or not." I tossed my hair with a flick of my head for the grand finale.

He laughed. I realized at that point that it felt really good to make him laugh. I like the way it felt on my ears. He stopped and smiled as brightly as in innocent child who had just been brought out of sadness. "Thanks, Otogi-kun." That was the first time he said my name. I couldn't help but smile too. Kami-sama, why doesn't it feel this good every time I make someone laugh? I wonder, could it have been my purer intentions? Or was it something else? I don't know, and I don't care to ponder it right now, because I can feel my own heart glowing with warmth and I just want to take this for granted. If all the other countless things I've taken for granted backfired on me now and nothing was as it seemed, I just want to take _this_ for granted, because dear God if there is one, this felt right.

"See, I think that went well." I plopped down on my bed after removing my bundle of crap from what was now Malik-kun's bed.

"I sensed very mixed reactions." He placed his bag of clothing and personal items neatly at the foot of his bed.

"Mm…" I held a hand up in the air and counted people off. "Yuugi-kun was happy, Jounouchi-kun's an idiot, so he doesn't count, Bakura-kun didn't mind, even if he is really placid and wouldn't care no matter who, Mokuba-kun's on the line between, and Kaiba-kun hates everyone except for the last two mentioned."

"I've noticed." He said bluntly. Oh damn, I just noticed that if he's here, I can't randomly turn on Arabic channels and laugh at the fact that I can't understand it! Oh well, one source of entertainment lost, one gained. Somehow it balances… or something like that.

That reminds me: I'm hungry again. I ate a bowl of the koshari, but I'm still hungry. Damn America, you're turning into a fat loser with your fake-meaty hamburger patties and Zombie Drug school cafeteria food! Thank you Jhonen-sama for that last one. [3] Okay, I won't condemn the country I live in right now. They could kick me out. I don't want that happening until after I'm out of college.

Feel my awesome prettiness! Or at least what's left of it after this heat!

I looked in the mirror. Oh man, my hair is heat damaged. My poor, poor hair… it's crying. See? My hair is limp and sad.

"Otogi-kun?" Malik-kun asked, raising an eyebrow at me. No doubt he saw my attempt at sad puppy eyes at the mirror as disturbing.

"You can use my first name." I suggested offhandedly.

"Hn?" He made a confused noise.

I shrugged, tearing my eyes from the mirror. "I mean, I know you as Malik-kun, so if you wanted, you could return the informality." I flinched. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable! I mean-!"

"Ryuuji, right?" He stopped me in the middle of my tirade. "Ryuuji-kun?" I nodded in reply and he smiled again. "Okay then."

Kami-sama, why is my heart pounding like this? I just really met the guy yesterday, and I'm, already inviting him over and on a first name basis. Maybe I feel the crisis of the old age of the American legal drinking age creeping up on me or something and have realized that I have no real, close friends, and I'm jumping at an opportunity. But that wouldn't explain why my heart is beating so damn fast. I just look at him looking at me and I feel it pounding more than it really is, I'm sure. No one should be able to live with their heart like mine feels.

You know, I've made a horrible mistake. When I go back to America next Monday, three days from now, I will leave this place behind and no doubt never see Malik-kun ever again. Hell, I hadn't seen/contacted Yuugi-tachi in two years, and I've only emailed Kaiba-kun about business. When I leave, I will have this piece of my heart ripped out, never to be replaced by anything or anyone. I will be left with the pain of losing an actual friend.

Damn it, I am so stupid.

Demo, Ryuuji, you don't look to the future often, remember? You live in the present, and in the present, you are here! So be happy and deal with what you have! Work with what is to come when it comes! Like that damn Meow Mix song entering your head again! Whee!

It's so fun to be so easily fooled by your own self.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" I asked suddenly, laying back spread-eagle on the clean sheets.

He looked at the clock and then back to me. "It's only a little after three."

"I mean for later. We can order room service! I feel like eating a parfait for dessert. Chocolate. Real parfait—none of that McDonald's crap.

Speaking of crap, oh insert-that-word-here, I missed Yuugi-kun's demo. As a note, Yuugi-kun's demo isn't crap, but crap is the curse word I feel like yelling. I don't know why it mattered so much, but I feel like yelling it anyway. "Crap." I said monotonously.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just felt like saying it. Saying stuff randomly is fun. At least I haven't lost face by singing the Banana Phone song randomly."

He shook his head in an amused fashion. "I won't ask. But room service sounds nice."

"It's settled." I stretched out, and no doubt I looked like a deranged cat that happens to stretch like a cat. There's something else I noticed: Malik-kun's mouth is cat-like. It's small with those cat-like incisors. Maybe he was a kitty in another life. I, of course, won't be divulging this to him. No need to scare him off this early in the game! Ah yes, the game is afoot, Watson.

I really want a nap. I haven't had a nap since I was a really little kid. Okay, that one senior year didn't count. It was American government and I was tired. I got hit with a shoe, if that means any reconciliation.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Malik-kun asked, snapping me out of my thought.

"No, why?" I shook my head.

"Well, we could go to the Valley of the Kings and sight-see a little. I mean, I know more out there than the tour guides do, and it might be fun…"

I sat up quickly. "Okay!" Let's face it; our miniature tour that include deathy-type stuff last time wasn't cool. Yes, pharaoh Atem's tomb was in the Valley of the Kings. But hey, a tour from an Egyptian descended from the ancient Egyptians who's been guarding a part of that Valley/living in it all his life who ain't too bad on the eyes? Hell yeah he knows more that a tour guide! I feel like a puppy. Wasn't that supposed to be Jounouchi-kun? But seriously, I feel a little invisible tail wagging at really high speeds.

LOTS OF Notes 'n' stuff:

I had to make koshari in 9th grade. I didn't like it then, but I got the odd feeling that I'd like it now. I nearly died when I found out that it was Malik's favorite food… I can't believe I denounced his favorite food… cries But he is vegetarian! That's so cute! Malik-chan doesn't eat the lil animals! gets whapped for use of the honorific and general stupidity

Wow, I'm actually working on this fic. That really is scary for me.

[1] Tribute to some of my friends. Simon is really my friend Michael. Check my new homepage, AKA, my deviant art account, and you can see a chibi of him, "Ode to Simon". Another one of my friends, who has a mutual dislike for Simon, is called Hikaru (on same account, the one with me in the picture, "Hika-kun and I"). He once said on AIM, "Enough about Hitler! Back to me." We all found this so hilariously funny that it stuck, and it's the only thing that Simon likes about Hikaru. sigh I hate being in the middle. BUT I DEMAND YOU CHECK THOSE PITURES OUT! You can also find out what the insane mastermind behind this story looks like. Oh kami-sama, no me gusta…

[2] In Ghost!, or Eerie Queerie!, as it ended up being called, there was a story in the second volume about an all-boys school trip. Of course, the main character gets hiccups and a ghostly voice starts counting the hiccups. The old woman who runs the place told them of a "legend" in which if a person hiccups a hundred times in one go, they would die. Well, we got happy shounen ai moments and the main character's first kiss. I love shounen ai manga. Why Otogi-kun is referencing it, well, that's up to your own reasoning.

[3] Just a thought: anyone else here read/watch anything of Jhonen Vasquez's? Invader ZIM (which still runs on the Nicktoons Channel), Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee, etc? If you like psychotic funny shit, watch ZIM. The first DVD is out. If you're cynic/mock Goth and like death and cursing and everything else that's in movies these days with the addition of actual thought provokers, read Johnny/Squee. Or if you're just bored and don't mind violent death. Johnny has a lot of killing in it. Squee just has some happy messed up stuff. I like my Squee book. It makes fun of the school system, religion, human mannerisms, etc. I feel like reading it again now.

These are a lot of notes. Having a lot of notes makes me feel like I've actually accomplished writing many pages. -- It also gives you, the reader, an insight to my screwed up, ADD-building mind that no doubt I could get a year's worth of pills to fix. I love Mark Morford's columns. He writes for the San Francisco Chronicle and he answered my fan mail. -- Very liberal man. Not bad on the eyes, either. clicks tongue

Oh, this story has no planning. I'm going as I go. That makes perfect sense to me.

REVEL IN MY FEELING OF SELF-WORTH AS I DECEIVE MYSELF INTO THINKING THAT I HAVE ACHIEVED MASSIVE PAGE-WRITING MAGICABAL (Yes, I know how I spelt that) POWERS BY WRITING LONG NOTES! insert maniacal laugh here


	4. Midnight Rendevous

**Violets and Emeralds**

Wow, I've actually made it to chapter 4?! 00

At this point of time (when I'm typing this), I am about to head up to Austin for an overnight trip. -- To the University of Texas, Austin, campus, really. With my friend and her mother.

And at the point that I am typing this part school has already started again and meh. I'm failing English. The kids in my Sociology class make me feel so intelligent… really, they do. I won 3 out of 3 games of bingo because they didn't know their vocabulary. One who knows that I'm a liberal Democrat was ranting about how no "stupid Democrat" is going to cancel his vote in the election. Sorry, but wasn't he one of the ones cheating off of me in Web Mastering and calling me a genius at least once a week? more than a little ruffled Who's a stupid Democrat, huh? hiss

I have scenes that are planned out. I just have to get to those scenes… must do it, must do it… I really am having a hard time on this fic. Gah… sigh Daijoubu Chibi-chan, the Seigaku regulars are telling you to be happy, so you must!

Chapter 4 

**Midnight Rendezvous**

I got my parfait. It was damn good, too. Malik-kun got a pasta and salad (didn't finish them… he doesn't eat!) while, after minutes of convincing from him that he didn't mind, I got this… either French or Italian dish that had meat in it. French, Italian, same difference.

I'm going to get smacked now, aren't I?

But yeah, the food was great. So was the shower after said food. I had really needed one. I mean really, really needed a shower. My hair was all dry and icky.

When Malik-kun went in, I zoned out a bit. My mind had been working at least halfway just about all day. It needs some R&R! However, I did snap out of it to notice that I was staring at the wall that separated me from the bathroom. I don't know if that means anything.

No, no, nothing at all. Just a big, pretty wall. I like pretty walls. They're so… pretty.

I just ate dessert, but I'm still hungry. Maybe it's just a craving. But right now, I am craving something that one of my female friends in my single year of American high school let me try. Deep-fried Oreos. They are Goodness, with a capital 'G.' I want to visit one of these 'state fairs' that she talks about. Maybe they will have more. That's for you, Achika!

Oh man I am out of it.

I wonder what everyone else is doing. I feel a little bad again, but not so much because of how much I'm looking forward to the trip tomorrow.

More guilt…

So… yeah. Look! Malik-kun's out of the shower! Err, out of the bathroom, but that definitely means that he's out of the shower, right?

He walked past me with a towel on his head, rubbing out the water. I heard his feet padding heavily as he walked. He was wearing a long white shirt and tan pants. They looked odd on him. Come now, major fashion no-no!

Oreo, Oreo, Oreo… meow. Looky! I'm neko!

Actually, I would look good in neko ears, wouldn't I? Yeah. I think I would. What do you mean, no? Yes, I would! Watch! "Malik-kun, would I look good in cat ears?"

He started and raised an eyebrow at me. "What, is that some sort of fetish thing?" He smirked, removing the towel and letting me see his rumpled hair. At least he uses conditioner. At least, I assume. Either that, or his hair's good naturally. Maybe it's adapted to this climate, as compared to me, who is used to rather mild and cool climates compared to this. No es justo. More Spanish!

"No, just wanting to know." I shook me head and fell back on my bed, curling up on my side and facing him. Meow. Fear the neko. I can walk with liquid grace, jump over three times my height, and attack unsuspecting victims with lightning speed!

Kami-sama, I'm tired. It's almost 11:00 PM. I like my sleep and need a lot of coffee to finish a term paper.

I pulled out the sheets that the maid had remade and tucked myself under them. "Bed already?" Malik-kun asked. I let off some animal-like noise and buried my head. I'll probably kick all the sheets off and be in an ungraceful and undignified heap by tomorrow morning.

Malik-kun's really modest, did you know that? He is an introvert. I am an extrovert who is lying under these blankets, shirtless and in short shorts. He acted embarrassed for me when I first walked out of the bathroom. I don't know, maybe it's because people in his country were raised to be modest. Now compare that to me and you have polar opposites. Hell, I would streak if someone gave me a good enough incentive.

He's probably looking for long-term relationships. He seems like that kind of person. Unfortunately, I can't promise that. Why hasn't he thought of that? We're gaining this bond and it will weaken by distance and snap due to the unrelenting pressure of time. Romantically speaking, I act like the type who would use one night stands to my advantage and have flings while he seems more like the type to hold on to a relationship of any type, let alone something so profound as love. But despite how I act, I want a sort of lasting relationship, no matter what sort, no matter whom, and I hope that's not making me desperate. I don't think it's out of desperation—I really do want to be his friend and I don't want to hurt him.

What will come out of this?

My heart does hurt now. I feel like I want to tear it out.

"Night." I said out of the blue. It's been a few minutes since I crawled under and the lights have been out for a little while.

"Good night." He answered from the other bed.

Hearing that voice helped. Were I alone tonight, I would toss and turn and no doubt look horrible in the morning. But hearing that voice so close to me made me feel… content. I could listen to that voice for a long time before I would get tired of it. Malik's is the first voice besides my mother's that has made me feel so calm.

I just want to take this moment and lock it away somewhere so I can revisit it again and again like a child who continually opens music box for the sake of the music.

"There are a lot of tourists here." I commented. There were. A lot of American white people, most slightly overweight, were taking pictures, asking questions of tour guides, and wearing stupid hats and clothing that just yelled, "I'm a tourist! Gawk and laugh at my idiocy!"

I myself am wearing white. I am thoroughly convinced that it is not my color, but it feels much more comfortable then yesterday's wardrobe. Malik-kun was only too kind to suggest the clothing. He himself was in a similar garb and, gasp, not showing midriff!

He led me away from the tour groups, which I have the odd feeling that we were not supposed to do, but you know what, he lived here for sixteen years, damn it. I think it would be highly entertaining if he started yelling at all of them to get the hell of his property. We'd get arrested, but it would be damn hilarious.

"A lot of people think that archeologists have already reaped the Valley of the Kings of its tombs, but I assure you that that is incorrect." He was smiling lightly, something I am getting quite used to. He had an intelligent, knowing look in his eyes. I am quite sure that he does know more than the tour guides.

"A lot of the tombs discovered from the late 18th century to the early 20th century were pillaged for their goods, and, even at times far earlier than that, were covered in graffiti—peoples' names, small messages, the like. That's why a lot of the tombs are closed off to the public." He explained this all to me and I caught on to every word. "The general public, of course, does not know about the place where the Sennen Items were held—only select people knew. Yuugi-kun's grandfather, for example."

I nodded. Yuugi-kun's jii-chan, Pegasus, I assume Hawkins, and also Yuugi-tachi. Select few. Maybe a few others that I don't know about, but not many.

I wonder if Malik-kun's ever tried deep-fried Oreos.

Anywho! Wow, it's hot. That camel looks tired. Do camels go moo? A 'moo' is defined as a cow sound or something similar to, or a lowing. Camels are said to 'low,' and so therefore, since 'moo' and 'low' are synonyms, camels go moo.

There is silence, from us, at least. I can hear other stuff going on elsewhere, but we've settled into a sort of silence. Malik-kun was staring off somewhere with a solemn look on his face.

"Malik-kun, are you alright?"

"Hn?" He snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just… remembering things. You know, from way back when." He smiled a little. "I'm alright."

I let the subject drop. I really wished I could know everything that was going on with him. I wanted to know more about him, his life, and what he thought. He really was an interesting person to me. There's so much I want to ask, but just can't without sounding like I'm coming onto him or something.

Nyaa… headache.

Oh yeah, I need to check my email. I need to email my friend… ah, shit. I've been avoiding my email like the plague because I keep on getting these SPAM letters about porn and enlargements when, I can assure you, I don't need them.

So yeah, now that I've given myself a little manly self-esteem boost… we're still in Egypt. It's still hot and I have sand in my shoes. But I'm in good company, so what is there to complain about?

"Is the heat killing you?" A crispy laugh rose above my thoughts. Looking at Malik-kun, I saw that he was smiling at me. There were no barriers in that smile; it wasn't dissembled one bit. It's hard to find smiles like that anymore because everyone's hiding something from everyone. But he has nothing to hide, really. At least nothing that concerns me.

…

Hi!

"No, I'm okay." I grinned and shrugged. "It is a little hot," hah, a little? That was an obvious lie, "but I can handle it." Hey Camel-san, I feel for you. But at least you have fat or water or whatever the hell it is stored in your hump. I, personally, would hate having a hump like that, and I mean no offense to Quasimodo. That was a great Disney movie. I'm going to get smacked by some pro-book only fan. Goody!

Wow, my thoughts are random today.

Ooh, I see a horse!

Maybe the heat is frying my brain. I don't need help in the brain-damage department, really.

Hey! He never answered me about the cat ears! Neko, neko, neko, neko, neko… Nyaa!

"Why don't we come back at night?" He asked, addressing my obvious discomfort. Hey, I wasn't going to complain! I was perfectly happy. But he's smiling so nicely and expectantly, so why not?

"Fine." I let out a deep breath. "All of you people here must be super-powered or something. An egg would have fried and burnt up eleven minutes and three seconds ago."

He acknowledged my comment with a slight raise of the eyebrow, but didn't verbally comment. "We're just used to the heat." He answered instead. "I found Japan kind of nice, but that was because I lived underground the majority of my life."

Wow, mole people. I'm sorry, but that's where my mind pops.

"Do you want to go back to the convention?" He asked.

I thought about it. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" I seriously wouldn't mind being pampered in the air conditioning. But then that means girls crawling all over me.

I have now realized that I must seem very sexually ambiguous at times.

"We could go back for a little while." Oh, I love you right now. "We can see Yuugi-tachi, if they'll see me." I don't see why not. They should! "Hang around for a while, get some dinner, and then come back out on our own." Just the two of us, you promise? Jounouchi-kun may break something and I imagine that the rest of them have had enough to do with Egypt to last a lifetime… well, meh.

"Sounds good!" I yell, standing straight up in a triumphant pose. No, it wasn't the same one that Jounouchi-kun walked in on.

"We can take my motorcycle out."

Wait. "You have a motorcycle?" Insert a nod from him here. "That's so cool!" Ah crap, I gotta pee. "Okay, now back to town. Bathroom needed!" I just announce it to the world. Hey, if you're gonna live, live openly.

He stifled a laugh and I felt good suddenly. "Yeah, let's go."

"Otogi-kun! Malik-kun!" I heard Yuugi-kun calling from somewhere. We were back in the hotel and I was able to go pee. Bladder milked, all is well.

"Yo!" I waved over my head. Malik-kun just kind of… waved and looked pleasant. I got the odd feeling that he was a little nervous. At least Yuugi-kun greeted him.

"Where have you two been?" Bakura-kun ran up with Yuugi-kun, everyone else kind of trailing. He really did look like he was having a good time. Kaiba-kun, on the other hand, looked as buggered as all hell. That could be because he and Jounouchi-kun were in an argument, but that's just my deduction.

"What?" Malik-kun asked after a few seconds, indicating the two.

"Jounouchi challenged Kaiba-kun to a duel." Yuugi-kun answered.

"And of course Seto said no." Bakura-kun added.

"Yeah, Seto said that Jounouchi-kun was a waste of his time." Mokuba concluded.

"Ah, so, normal events?" I asked calmly, as if asking about the weather. I don't even need to ask about the weather here… sunny and 120 degrees. That's a guess by the way, I'm sure I'm off. It must be hotter. Poor Camel-san…

Yuugi-kun, Bakura-kun, and Mokuba-kun all nodded.

"So, where did you two go?" Yuugi-kun asked again, trying to move the subject and let things smooth out in their own special ways. As long as neither of them ended up with black eyes, the crowd around us would eventually disperse. Maybe. Then again, we are a collection of straight, gay, and sexually ambiguous guys. Something for everyone! I like that word, ambiguous.

"Malik-kun was showing my the pyramids." I answered smartly.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Yuugi-kun asked offhandedly.

"What the hell are you trying to imply?" I turned red. I know I did. So did Malik-kun, which is understandable. So did Bakura-kun. I don't know why. I guess some people get embarrassed for others. I don't get that. Ah well! Mokuba-kun was trying to mediate Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun, so he was no longer paying attention. That was probably a good thing.

"Yuugi-kun…" Bakura-kun tried to have a scolding look, but was giggling all the same. Ah yeah, you giggle there. Just wait. I'll play. Kami-sama, I feel devious!

"Ah yes, you've caught us." I sighed mockingly. I walked up to Bakura-kun and slid an arm around his shoulders. "Bakura-kun, I have a problem, if you know what I mean. He just doesn't find it pleasurable enough." I indicated Malik-kun with an apathetic toss of my head. He turned very, very red. Yuugi-kun looked ready to faint. "Give me some tips, please."

"Otogi-kun!" He held his hands to his mouth and widened his eyes.

"Joking, joking!" I started to say, but I felt a presence looming over me. Looking back, I saw Kaiba-kun glaring at me. Oh kami-sama, I'm going to die now. He'll defenestrate me! Yes, he will pick me up and throw me out of a window.

"Hn." He voiced. That's all I needed! Next thing I knew, I was hiding behind Malik-kun, who happened to be the person closest to me who was taller than I was. Now it wouldn't be too advantageous to hide behind Yuugi-kun, how would it? And Jounouchi-kun is my height and would serve as no protection, since Kaiba-kun would just slug him anyway.

"Oh?" Jounouchi-kun blinked. "When did they get here?" He indicated us.

"When you and my brother were arguing." Mokuba-kun answered.

"Inu." Kaiba-kun muttered, protectively moving closer to Bakura-kun's side and taking his hand. There were shounen ai fangirls in the audience—you could see their eyes get all big and shiny. They, of course, had been watching this entire thing and their eyes were already as such because of my display (it's the gaydar, I know it). Now they could go get all hot and bothered writing it down somewhere and letting their minds wander into the gutter.

"Anywho!" I came out from behind of Malik-kun, who was just still confused. "Now what?"

"Well, if you had been here," Yuugi commented pointedly, "you would know that we have a panel schedule for the public in an hour and a half. We were actually headed out to try to find you."

"When did that memo come in?"

"An hour ago."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I blinked and could see the incredulity on the others' faces. "Well now that we have that down, I want to play DDR!" Strike another pose! "Any takers?" I grinned. "Malik-kun? Bakura-kun?"

"I've never played." Malik-kun made an excuse. Bingo.

"It's not hard." I grabbed his wrist and started running towards the machine. I swear a path magically appeared as a crowd of girls finished up and made way. I could recognize some from our incident a few moments ago. They were smiling. "Okay, Malik-kun, you see the arrows?" I didn't even wait for his reply. "They indicate direction. When the arrow reaches that place," I pointed to the top of the screen, "you step on the corresponding arrow down there." I pointed at our feet. "Since this is your first time, we'll do an easy song."

One minute later I learned that Malik-kun has very little eye-foot coordination. I, of course, looked like a pro. There are DDR machines everywhere in America and I enjoy wowing crowds, thank you very much. Heh, I am awesome. Insert big Otogi-kun-style-grin here! May all the fangirls in the audience swoon over my beauty!

Enough there. Song's over. Strike an ending pose… yes!

There was clapping behind me. It may have been the easiest song on the game (I was playing it in the moderate mode), but still!

"That was difficult." Malik-kun grinned in an embarrassed way.

"No, it was your first time." Yuugi-kun inserted as Malik-kun stepped down. As he got off the platform, Bakura-kun stepped up.

"Want to go against me?" He asked.

"You play?" I asked, blinking.

He shrugged. "A little." He smiled and winked. "Go easy on me."

The song started, and so did our dance.

Bakura-kun is good. The song we picked was an upbeat JPOP song, female singer, of course. The main focal point of the game was the streaming arrows that matched the eighth notes of the song. We were both on moderate mode, for while I may be awesome, I am not good enough for hard mode, as I must admit.

'What, humility from the falcon who refused to admit there was any height he could not soar to?' 1 One of my friends told me that. I know she got it from a book. I think she even told me once, but I don't remember. I vaguely remember the author sharing a name with a car.

We had both worked up a sweat by the time the song ended.

"You're good." I commented.

"So are you." He replied.

We both stepped down to the applause of our female-and-a-few-males entourage. Bakura-kun looked vaguely proud of himself. To me, he doesn't really seem like the type who would want to play DDR. It's one of those games that if you see someone playing it, you have to watch. It places the players into the spotlight, something that I thrive and depend on. I noticed before I left the last time, and every time I met him before that, that Bakura-kun has little self-confidence, which is of course the exact opposite of me. But now he seems like he can actually believe in himself. Is this one of the results of his being around the Kaiba brothers so much, especially Kaiba-kun himself?

Ah well, I'm reading too far into this.

I wish I had a pet cat, you know? I watched this show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer once when I was almost literally tied down and forced to do so. But this lesbian couple on there had a kitten, and I decided from then on that I like cats. I also still want to know if I look good in cat ears. Wait, no, I know I do.

Deep-fried Oreos…

Whee, now that that trip's over, we're going on another one! Everyone is walking off and here I go to watch up! Is it time for the panel yet?

Malik-kun stopped to wait for me. I just find that funny.

The panel was set up as such: somewhere between ten and twenty (I don't feel like counting) game designers/champions were lined up in seats at a long table at the front of the room. I was sitting right next to Kaiba-kun, and Mokuba-kun was on the other side of him. Yuugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun were on the far side where the famous players were. I didn't know any of them.

Kami-sama, I am bored out of my mind.

I'm surprised that Pegasus isn't here. Maybe he decided just to sit all this out. I mean, if you get all these people together, something big usually happens. Someone usually dies or get an appendage ripped off/out.

Violent little word we live in, isn't it? Happy vicious little cycle.

Heh, that friend wanted a vicious peacock. There was supposed to be a back-story there, but I'm not sure what it was. 2

I actually don't like peacocks. They're too flashy and try to stand out like little posers and attract little lady friends. Good luck, bird.

Kami-sama, I do hope that Camel-san is alright out there.

"Otogi-san, your DDM has been released in both North America and Asia—is it true that it is now slated for a European release?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is. Industrial Illusions, the president of which I am sorry to say is not here, is manufacturing the actual game while Kaiba Corp.," I nodded my head towards Kaiba-kun, who just stared for stoically, "is usually their impressive technology to make the arenas used for the game."

"And if I may add something," Mokuba-kun spoke into his microphone, "we at Kaiba Corp. have already begun the production of our international Kaiba Land parks stationed in Europe, where the arenas that my colleague speaks will be condensed. We have also started to build arenas in specific places that have no affiliation with our company."

"Who are you?" One media-person asked.

Kaiba-kun spoke suddenly, turning all heads those few degrees to him. "He is my brother, Kaiba Mokuba. He is in charge of the company whenever I am on business trips, so he is very verse in the situation."

"Isn't he a little young?" The same guy asked. I get the feeling that his body will be found maimed with his liver removed tomorrow morning.

"He is the same age that I was when I took over Kaiba Corp. from my late father and ended all military operations, preferring to work in the game industry." I noticed the violent stress on his voice when he said the word, 'father.' His eyes were almost slit dangerously. Why am I sitting next to him? I'll trade places with Bakura-kun! Just die his hair and tie it up! No one will know the difference!

"And a bold move that was."

Now I predict his body as being found in several pieces in a wall of an apartment three miles away from here with evidence of extreme corporeal torture. I wonder what type of torture method he'll use. The rack? Iron maiden? Whips, leaving all kinkiness usually associated aside? Acid, maybe? That would be interesting. Or maybe emotional torture. Get the guy into a panic to the point where he almost gets a heart attack, and then kill him!

Wow, I am having so much fun…

My wandering eyes found everyone else in the audience. Everyone else was, of course, Malik-kun and Bakura-kun. My mind wanders, doesn't it? At least Malik-kun looks entertained. I felt bad for leaving him with them, but now less so.

Kami-sama, that panel lasted a while. Right after we got out, we were swept up by fans, and then when we got away from the paparazzi, it was dinnertime. When dinner was finished, it was dark. It was also a _lot_ cooler.

The skies are clearer here than in Los Angeles by far. I could actually see the stars and the moon was shining. It gave this romantic notion. I spied Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun out of the corner of my eye, straying a little off to the side. It kind of sucks that the night's kind of wasted on someone like me. Ah well.

"Are we still up for our ride?" Malik-kun sank back to where I was, leaving Jounouchi-kun, Mokuba-kun, and Yuugi-kun conversing rather loudly.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Heh.

"Hey minna, we're going off somewhere, okay?"

"So specific." Jounouchi-kun mumbled, but I had already grabbed Malik-kun's wrist and started running.

We slowed down as we neared his house. Or, I slowed down and he kind of went with my speed. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and went around to the back to retrieve the motorcycle.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as he started the engine up. He looked natural, sitting on that bike like that.

"A place that I found a little out there. A small oasis. It's really nice and away from these lights." He waved his hand around. Think these lights are bright? You've never been to good ol' California.

That particular thought process ended when he handed me his helmet. Oh my, this will so mess up my hair.

"So I really need this?" I asked.

"Probably not." He answered. "I'm fairly skilled at driving, but I don't know how neurotic you are about driving with a guy you barely know on a motorcycle at night in the desert."

"Meh." I handed it back to him. "I'm a risk-taker." I grinned as he smiled and tossed the helmet elsewhere.

"Well, get on behind me."

I was a little anxious at first, but then kind of fell into sitting behind him like that. I put my feet in that little place where they're supposed to go and he started off.

"Be sure to hang on to me."

I barely had time to grab onto his waist before he accelerated in a way that most teenagers do—quickly. I imagine I let out a slight yelp because he was laughing. I hardly noticed how tightly I was clinging against his back. The scary thing is, it felt alright.

The place really was close to the Valley of the Kings. We parked the bike on the grass, both of us looking at the small water inlet from the Nile. There were stones on the ground, so I decided to try skipping them. Note, this does not work when it is dark outside—so dark that the only light is from natural objects, like the stars and moon, and the city far away in the distance.

I bet Camel-san's happy now. It is considerably cooler. In fact, it's almost cold. Not to the point where I'm shivering, but chilly enough.

I plopped my ass down and laid back on the grass. Malik-kun came and stood silently over me.

"This is nice." I broke the verbal silence.

"Mm." He nodded, sitting next to me.

"Remembering?"

He answered with only a nod now. He seemed troubled.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Moments like these always bring out a different side of me. I usually act random and self-centered, I realize, but like this, I don't know. I can still be random, I admit, but it is toned down.

"I'm just remembering when I first came here. It wasn't too long after I killed my father." I didn't realize that I was staring at him until he put on a forced smile. "That's right, I did. My dark self took over and when I woke up, Rishid held me close and my father was dead. He was trying to keep me from seeing it." He shook his head. "He has done a lot for me. Nee-san as well. But I'm afraid that I don't do anything of that magnitude for anyone."

I frowned. "That's a lie." He had a confused look on his face as I sat up and stared him in the eye. "You're given me a friend. I've never really had any close friends, despite myself. Sure, little circles of peers and arms-reach people, but no actual friends." I took in a couple of breaths. "There's something different about you. I can actually relate to you. Hell, just from the very little while I've known you, I know you've helped my sanity."

There was an uneasy silence. Is it just me, or have there been far to many of those as of late?

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." He laughed slightly. "I don't know what came over me."

"I have a philosophy." I stood. "Forget the past because it's just that: past. Don't focus yourself on the future either, because then the things that are happening around you are obsolete, and when the things that you were planning for become the present, they are suddenly obsolete. Keep yourself at a happy medium—the present. Deal with the here and now." I felt winded after all of that. Had I breathed? Okay, air is good. We like air, yes, we do.

More silence. Ack, I'm going to go crazy, I swear!

"Nice philosophy." He started chuckling before full-out laughing. I couldn't help but start laughing as well. It felt really nice for some reason. I need more moments like this. "It's getting late now, isn't it?" He finished up his laughter and I did all in my power to quell mine as I nodded my head.

It took us a few minutes to get back on the bike. I was more tired now than I had been, despite that it hadn't been that long. Emotional trips take it out of you, you know? My forehead just kind of fell on Malik-kun's shoulder.

"Ryuuji-kun?" He asked. Wow, he actually said my first name.

"Do you mind?" I mumbled against his back.

There was a bit of silence. "No." I could feel his bodily vibrations as he answered.

The motorcycle started and we were off. It was then that I became conscious of exactly how my body was pressed against him—my entire body from my head to my stomach was against his back. But it didn't feel wrong. It felt quite good. I could smell him, even, and feel his heartbeat against my face somewhere in there. My own heart sped up to match his. I felt a slight euphoria at the change and my breath deepened.

Oh god, am I really? Without my knowing, could I have?

Have I done something so idiotic as to have fallen in love with Malik?

Notes and Translations:

No es justo: It's not fair. (Spanish)

Jii-chan: grandfather

Inu: Dog. Seto likes calling Jounouchi "make inu," which means something along the lines of "pathetic dog." So nice…

Minna: everyone/everybody

1 Quote from "Magic's Price," the 3rd of the Last Herald-Mage series by Mercedes Lackey. Great trilogy. Shounen ai. Yum… and roller coasters of emotion.

2 Anyone here seen Cowboy Bebop? Ya know the black bird of paradise that Vicious has? My friend calls it a Vicious Peacock. So she used to say that she wanted a "vicious peacock," and of course people who haven't seen the series think that she's just masochistic or something. …I want a vicious peacock.

The last half of this was just slapped together without any real editing. Sorry if it's apparent. bow

OH KAMI-SAMA, TOBOE!!! is watching Wolf's Rain Okay, next week is last episode. Yeah. I already know how it ends, so I know… I think… I hope… gah!

Kyaaah! Egypt story arc! Chibi Yami no Yuugi, chibi Yami no Bakura, fourteen-some-odd-year-old Seto with longish hair… DVD 26, episodes 200-207, if anyone cares… -- Demo… Mahaado-shinkan! cries Why Yami no Bakura, why? I mean, I know you have a definite attachment to the Ring, but still! It wasn't his fault about your past! He was still… well, getting snake venom sucked out of his arm by chibi Yami no Yuugi. Damn that was cute and almost shota. Then there was, like, a two-year-old Seto… why must he be so cute?! squeals Me gusta! -- And that WONDERFUL almost shounen ai moment when Yami no Yuugi was gonna ride off on a horse into what I could swear was a sunset (actually, I think it was night… or broad daylight, but allow me some imaginative license, please!) and he was clasping Yuugi's hand and they were being cute and Yami no Yuugi was thanking him Yuugi for helping him. And I'm sitting here, smiling despite that my little brother and mother are in the room, and then Jounouchi and Honda run into the scene, ruining it. 

Oh, my little brother knows about my shounen ai obsession, so I haven't corrupted his mind too much. I mean, I just revealed to him how two men have sex when I was on the phone with my friend. I quite bluntly told him, too. No dovetailed, sugar coated stuff for him! He's thirteen, by the way. And hey, he asked.

You know, I typed this chapter, posted it, and then realized that somehow, Honda-kun had ended up in it. Probably because he's in another fic that I'm writing right now, so they just kind of crossed. 


	5. Symphony

Violets and Emeralds 

Chapter 5… seriously far past where I expected to get with this.

At this time, I am supposed to be writing college admission essays, but it's not something that is easily done at the drop of a hat. Sure, the subjects sound kind of like standardized test prompts, but you gotta think: this can help decide my future. While I know that I'm in the top half in my school, my GPA isn't the best. I have decent SAT scores (1220) and am trying to get my teacher recommendations, which, I assume will be good when I get them. But, essays. Ack. Then there're all those kids in my AP English with a GPA of, like, 4.5 because they take, literally, about four or five AP classes each year and pass them. sigh Monkey. I wanna sleep…

My parents are at my Mom's uncle's funeral right now in Mississippi. Nii-chan and I are home alone. Somehow that is awesome.

I have two dogs. One is an anal lil female doggy… and the other is also female and a big pervert with no sense of self-preservation. I also have a thing my mom gave me called a 'nohohon,' or something like that, which she pronounces as 'no-ho-han,' but spells as 'no-ho-hon,' which I now realize is a romanized palindrome. But it's this lil thing with a big head that's solar-powered and kinda rocks it head back and forth… stress reliever. It'll be my muse for the last half of this chapter. His name is Toshi.

Chapter 5 

**Symphony**

I fell asleep quickly, surprisingly enough. That seemed to happen a lot. It saved me from more emotional torture, however, so I couldn't complain.

How many more days do I have left here?

When I actually wake up and acknowledge the sun outside, it will be Sunday. That means that today is the last day I have.

I felt despair crawling into my veins as I actually 'woke up'. You don't wake up till you sit up and acknowledge the day. I sat up slowly and looked over at Malik-kun's bed. He wasn't there, which made me thoroughly unhappy, but his sheets were pulled up in such a way that made it look like he tried to make the bed before leaving. The bathroom was giving off no light and no sounds were coming from inside, so I assumed that he wasn't in there.

Oh, wait, there's a note. I picked it up and glanced over it, reading that he had gone to his house to take care of some things and would be back at the hotel by eleven. It was eight now… what would take him so long? Ah well, breakfast.

I pulled on some clothes and walked out, only to once again bump into Bakura-kun. Are we psychically connected or something? "Bakura-kun?"

"Otogi-kun?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah."

That was that until we reached the elevator.

"So how was your trip last night?"

"Great!" I put on a grin quickly. "Malik-kun and I went to this oasis he found when he was a kid and just sat and talked." I left out all of my revelations, obviously. I'm having problems dealing with them myself. I'm trying to push them from my mind, but it's kind of hard to do when you even dreamed about them. It's so odd that may dream had substance. Usually they're random… like being about to change everything purple. Or animé characters taking over my school bus. Or a giant alligator that I had to use a small plush toy and fishing rod to fish out of a friend's SUV. "It's really pretty out there at night. You can actually see stars and stuff, so unlike LA." I couldn't tell him that I fell in love with Malik. I couldn't, and it'll probably kill me to continue admitting it to myself. After all, tomorrow I will leave and we will cease to exist in one another's lives.

I should just forget about it.

"How is Malik-kun?" He asked.

"He's fine." I shrugged. "His sister and Rishid-san are away often, so he usually has the place to himself. He isn't going to college and he has a motorcycle. I don't know what opinion everyone has gained concerning him, but he really is a great person inside."

He nodded slowly, facing the far wall and staring at it as he nodded. "You're in love with him."

Oh shit.

I started, turning to him with my eyes wide and face reddening. Damn having pale skin! Then again, that is a Japanese trait, but that's beside the point… at least I'm not as white as Bakura-kun. Then I'd be fluorescent. Ya know, with light reflecting off? Wow, he shines like Jesus! No, wait, serious, secret-being-pried-away-from-my-cold-rigor-mortis-fingers moment! "What?"

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

I was still for a few moments before finally relaxing my body and shaking my head. "No, no. You're right." I sighed. "I don't know how it happened, but it did. I don't know why I let myself, since we're leaving tomorrow, but I did."

Bakura-kun just laughed a little. "Otogi-kun, love isn't something you let yourself do; it's something that just happens, whether you like it or not. There's no way to choose when or to whom it happens." You would know, wouldn't you?

"That doesn't change the fact that we're leaving tomorrow."

His face became solemn. "True."

There was yet another uncomfortable silence. I swear that there is an 'uncomfortable silence' manufacturing plant somewhere, and I will go blow it up or something. Create a shortage of said silences. Oh no, Economics class is haunting me. Never mind that I made perfect scores in it.

"How did you know, anyway?" Are we really psychically connected? That would be both cool and scary at the same time.

He let a gentle smile that I've seen on his face enough fall over him. "You've been acting like I was before Seto and I got together."

"How exactly did that happen, anyway?" If you ask me, they don't seem like the types who would ever talk to each other naturally. And I'm trying to push the subject away from me. I like attention, but not this attention. I want crowds cheering my name and girls screaming they love me, and spotlights shining…

And, ultimately, I want Malik-kun to be there in front of them all, smiling at me with his violet eyes shining.

A shrug was the first reply. "I started noticing him, he started noticing me, we talked every once in a while by seeming chance, and by the time winter of our senior year came around, I knew that I was in love with him." A small blush. "We professed to each other on a Tuesday, two weeks into the winter trimester. I was wearing this horrendous scarf that I can't believe that I bought for myself." His ability of memory scares me.

"And I'm acting like you did?" I may have sounded a little incredulous, and maybe I was. We are almost exact opposites in personality, by the way.

"Yes, scarily so." He affirmed.

Wait, when did we get outside? The sun is shining on me! Ow…

I sighed to myself. "Does it get any easier?"

He thought for a few moments. "I'm not sure exactly how it will be in your situation, due to all of the forces acting against you, but in my own experience," he shook his head, "no, it gets no easier. When you finally accept that you are in love, I mean _really_ accept it with all of your heart, it hurts when you see that person and know with all of your mind that you can never have them." A small smile graced his lips. "And that is why human existence is an eternal battle between logical thought and illogical emotion."

"Why would anyone willingly put themselves through that?"

"Because if everything works out, it really is worth it. It just comes down to taking a chance. However, the negative side of the consequences can leave you hurt, blemished." Like Mai and Jounouchi. He never professed and she never turned him down, but there was a subliminal refusal in their behaviors.

"In other words, I should just stop myself from accepting it." It may be too late. Malik-kun is there and so kind, so himself that I cannot help but love him for all he is. I sound like a damn romance novel, but that is how things are ending up, isn't it?

"I wouldn't say that," Bakura-kun continued, "but just go with what you feel. There will be pain no matter what, but just do what you feel is right."

I'm usually so decisive, but now, I just want to step back and leave the spotlight. Who am I? This can't be Otogi Ryuuji, dice master and fangirls' dream bishounen. I thrive on attention from one and all. It makes me feel so good to have the eyes on me and people throwing themselves at my feet. But _this_ me is afraid of it. It's so foreign a feeling that I almost want to run and hide from everything. I don't know what to do. I feel like I will never know.

_Just tell him. _A small part of my brain nags.

Oh yeah? You try telling your one and only best friend that you're in love with him. Oh, by the way, I'm a guy, too. Just letting you know.

And yet what I want to do now is fall into his arms and stay there, taking in everything about him. It's an obsessive thought. Is that what love is? Obsession? Technically, an obsession is something that occupies your mind nonstop and prevents you from doing everyday activities. I sure as hell am being prevented from normal activities—I can't even walk across the street and buy a bagel, for insert-name-of-your-deity-of-choice-here's sake!

Am I really so pathetic? I want to cry. I've never felt like this before. Not ever this depth of all of these emotions at once. It's like a peculiar orchestra is playing a symphony in my head. The bass is the underlying sorrow, the cello, nearly drowned out but in there somewhere, is joy, the viola is anxiety, the violin, playing its shrill and unavoidable notes is fear, and the harp a covered, not quite unheard smidgeon of hope…

I've hung around my orchestra friends for too long.

But I need restitution. I'm afraid that if I don't find myself back together in one piece, this thing called love will drive me insane.

I was in the lounge downstairs when Malik-kun came back. I had done an abnormal amount of thinking in that time, especially if the relation between polar bears and cheese counts.

A torrent of flaming cheese destroyed all that was holy in my life. Bet you didn't know that.

Did you know that 'hey' is actually an informal way of saying, 'you?' I devised that while I was waiting. If you yell 'hey!' to someone, that's like saying 'you!' with the motive of getting someone's attention or reprimanding or greeting. Sure, there's also, 'hey, that guy stole my wallet!' but that's an irregular, something that the English language seems to full of.

That's enough foreign language thoughts from me. Malik-kun is coming.

"Ryuuji-kun!" Ah, there's that name again. Why did my parents name me Ryuuji? It's almost 'ryuujin,' which would mean that I was a dragon person, but ah well. Instead, I'm a dragon child. I wonder if that influenced me in any way? "I'm sorry, have you been waiting?"

"Both polar bears and cheese are best when cold, unless you're talking nachos." I answered blankly.

He gave me a 'what the hell?' stare. "I'm assuming you've been here a while." He bowed in the Japanese style. "I'm very sorry."

"Nah, nah." I shook my head. "Bakura-kun and I went to get breakfast, talked, and I entertained myself by watching the local news." Really, I did. I have no idea what they were saying, but it really is amusing.

Wait, déjà vu, we've talked about this before. Bad Ryuuji!

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. "This is the last day of the convention, isn't it? Do you want to scope anything?"

"Did you know that I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go back to America?" I asked, interjecting my question into his. That means I get more hours of crying babies, in-flight movies, grudging attendants, and packaged salted peanuts.

He looked at his feet for a few moments. "Yeah." He looked back at my face with a look of slight desperation. "Do you think we can at least keep correspondence? Like, by email or something?"

Why not? Sure, long-distance things never work and it'll just hurt me more, but sure, if it makes you happy. So long as you're happy. "Yeah. I'll give you my email later." I stood up and pasted a happy Otogi Ryuuji copyrighted grin on my face. "I'm indecisive, why don't you choose what we do?"

"Mm?" He blinked very cat-like. It didn't matter to me, so long as I could frantically grasp onto the memories later on.

Remember children; never tickle sleeping dragons.

"What do teenagers do around here for fun?"

"Well, there is a mall, and a movie theater. We could do that." He put on a pouting expression that I've found that I love now, like everything else about him—no, no more thinking like that. "Remember, you're talking to someone that has just barely begun to live above ground, and at that, as a recluse."

"And I shall spend the rest of my time dragging you out of that." I grabbed his wrist and felt a happiness well within me. Ah shit. "Onward! We seek the grail!" I love that movie. I wonder if there are coconuts around here?

I dragged him outside and stopped suddenly, turning my head from side to side. "Where are we headed?"

Still with his wrist in my hand, he stepped in front of me and pointed to the left. "Well, everything touristy is that way." He started pulling me. I blushed when I realized that his slender wrist was falling out of my grip and his hand was being caught in it instead. I was afraid to let go, however, lest the recoil or something make me loose momentum. And so, we were two teenage guys running through the streets, holding hands, in all sense of the word. I didn't mind, or at least, my heart didn't. My mind was screaming at me to let go, lest something should happen. Emotionally, not physically.

There really was a movie theater. I don't know why I'm surprised, but I am. When I spell theater, I usually spell 'theatre.' Isn't that usually just play-acting type theatre and not the movie theater? I write movie theatre. I want to see a Broadway show sometime. Like that Lion King on Broadway. Or kabuki. That's not Broadway. Ah well.

"Mm, there's a comedy out," Malik-kun started looking at the choices, "and a drama, a horror… sorry we don't seem to have much selection."

"Are they in English or Arabic?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Um, I think Arabic…" He looked apologetic and I felt like giving him a hug. No, bad Ryuuji. "But they should have subtitles…"

"Then that's fine!" I grinned. If I start laughing during the middle of some dramatic scene, I'm terribly sorry. "So, what genre?" I'm not in the mood for comedy. I wonder if I radiate vibes. I'm a vibe radiator! Whee! Feel my radiating vibes!

"Comedy?"

Okay, so I'm a gimpy vibe radiator. I broke.

"Maybe." I answered. Want to just skip the movie and find a dark alley somewhere? Or better yet, a room?

BAD! No, bad, _bad_ Ryuuji! Pervert! Ah!

"What horror movie is it?" I asked instead.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Do you want to see it?"

"I guess; if you don't mind." I pulled out my wallet and started counting out some bits of local currency.

"Let's go." He grinned adventurously and I almost melted. "Unless you're afraid." Oh, he didn't just challenge me. Sudden solidifying of self. Or congealing, if you wish. It's all Norman-French to me! 1 Ah hah, I'm funny.

I grinned as well, but with more of a dangerous edge. "You wish. I accept your challenge." I reacted physically without thinking. "Have at you!"

"Ah!" He yelped and flinched back.

Oh my, I just poked him in the stomach. Seems he's ticklish. Or something. Hey, I could feel some muscle in there. The other people I do that to tend to just be skin and bones. Maybe I'll do that to Bakura-kun—no, Kaiba-kun will appear above my bed that night with a scythe. I'll be dead the next morning.

What's with me and Kaiba-kun killing people in a horror film way?

Ah, I hate scary dead girls. The movie reminded me of 'The Ring' that I saw in America, as well as 'Ringu' in Japan, the movie that the American 'Ring' was based off of.

Of course, I couldn't very well concentrate on the movie because I was sitting there the entire time, only half looking at the screen. Malik-kun had been doing pretty much the same as me. You know, we've both lived through things scarier than this! Why are we afraid of a movie screen?

The highlight of the movie for me, however, was when there was a big American-style horror scene with the loud noises and stuff and Malik-kun and I both jumped at the same time. We ended up clinging to each other, despite the arm of the chair between us. Of course, neither of us knew what we were doing at the time, but when we did realize we parted suddenly and stiffly, apologizing to the other.

I wouldn't mind that happening again…

No, Ryuuji, give up, remember? Save yourself some pain, ne?

I've noticed that Japanese horror movies and American ones have different types of horror. American horror focuses on scary scenes, blood, loud noises, actual sensational horror. Don't get me wrong, it can be damn scary, as can be seen from what just transpired. Japanese horror, however, seems to focus on psychological horror—stuff that will stay with you, even outside the theater. Sometimes they turn familiar things into things that scare the crap out of you after seeing the movie. While American horror manipulates your senses, Japanese horror plays with your mind.

"What time is it?" Malik-kun asked after we both had a slight calming-down period, something I know I needed.

"About two-thirty in the afternoon." No Ryuuji, it's two-thirty in the morning. Insert a mental rolling of the eyes here.

"No wonder I'm hungry—it's past lunchtime." He thought for a few moments. "Want to go back to my place?"

"Sure." I answered, no thought going into it. It wasn't until we had begun walking that I realized how much seeing his place might hurt me. I may just be a little paranoid, but even if I am, the more I immerse myself into is life, the more it will hurt to pull away, turn my back, and walk onto that plane home.

Do I even want to go home anymore?

Yes, yes I do. It's an impossibly romantic notion that I would want to leave home forever just to be with him. Romantic both in the sense of love-romance and of genre-romance, which, despite being named as such, may have nothing to do with the emotion of love. If something is a romance, it doesn't have to have couplings in it. It has conflict, it has plot, it's basically a shoujo manga, but love isn't a requirement. This notion of leaving home and never coming back is romantic in both senses. It wouldn't be able to happen.

_I must separate myself from him tomorrow. This is my last night with him._

_This is my last night with him. If I want to get something out, I need to now!_

No, you can't say anything. It'll only hurt worse.

_Worse than never professing? Hah, thanks for the laugh._

_What if it was mutual? You'd still be on the plane tomorrow, leaving this and everything behind._

Oh crap, plane, souvenir. Need souvenir.

"Ne, Malik-kun?" He looked back at me, both of us still walking. "I still need to pick up a souvenir later. Can we do that after lunch?"

"Sure." He smiled. Each time he does that, it hurts and becomes harder and harder to imagine myself walking away tomorrow. I, only yesterday, prided myself on making him smile so much. But now it's just coming back to hurt me each time. I do like making him smile, and I guess as long as he's happy, it's okay.

'So long as the one I love is happy, I'm happy.' Tomoyo-chan from Cardcaptor Sakura said that once. She was in love with her best friend, who loved someone else. Though she loved her, she helped her get with that third person.

I don't know if I could ever be that strong. Hell, I don't know if I'm even strong enough to walk away.

Nyah-hah! I found it! The perfect gift that will make my short little Japanese-speaking, Egypt-obsessed female American friend not kill me for not communicating with her for the past approximately three days!

I hold in my possession now a miniature statuette of Set, the evil Egyptian god of chaos and whatnot—her favorite of the gods.

"You do know that he represents death and destruction, right?" Malik-kun asked.

"Yep!" I answered in a singsong voice, causing him to dart his eyes around as if he didn't know me.

"And that is what you're getting her?"

"Pin-pon! Correct! For some odd reason, Set happens to be her favorite." Of course, 'Set' and 'Seto' are a lot alike, spelling-wise. Wonder if I should tell Bakura-kun that? Hey you, your boyfriend's the Egyptian god of all that is evil! No doubt Kaiba-kun would hear that and, well, kill me, if he's done with that guy from the panel discussion, that is. It can take so long to find out where to hide the pieces of the bodies…

"Ryuuji-kun." Malik-kun held out his hand, a chain falling from his fingers.

"Hm?" I blinked a couple of times before he took my hand and placed the chain in it. I blushed as he removed his hand, allowing me to see the silver ankh that he had placed there. "Malik-kun?"

"It's the ankh necklace that I bought the first time I came to the surface after my father died. The ankh is an ancient symbol that represents life and unity, among other things." Yes, I know that.

"But you sound as if it means a lot to you—why are you giving it to me?" My eyes lowered in an embarrassed way.

I could tell that he was smiling from the way he kind of snorted a chuckle. "Because you're my first real friend that I don't consider a family member." I felt his hand land on my shoulder, making me raise my eyes to his. His violet eyes stared down those centimeters at my own emerald-colored eyes that I was always so fond of. How does he see them, I wonder?

Kami-sama, I want to kiss him. The feeling is so strong now that I am exerting great self-control to keep myself from doing so. Just… reach up those few centimeters and pull his face down to mine…

"Thank you." I whisper. Is it just me or have I gained split-personality disorder on this trip? Me, myself, and the little idiot who sometimes controls my body and finds every little damn thing as serious. "I-I'm sorry I didn't bring you something." I stop and think for a few moments. Finally, I think of something and pull my own necklace off from around my neck. It represents our store, kind of, granted, and doesn't have as much sentimental value as I believe his gift did, but it's the best I can do on short notice like that.

He looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. Finally, he smiled once again and said, "Thanks." He slipped the chain over his head. "We have something to remember each other by now."

"I don't think I'd easily forget you, anyway." Well, not unless someone forcefully made me, like… a drug or something like that. You never know what any government is doing on the inside (granted, I could probably find out with my mad computer skills). Or maybe if Kaiba-kun did beat in my head or something like that for comparing him to Set. That wouldn't be fun. Neither would the first option, but what are you going to do?

"Yeah." Malik-kun agreed to my verbal comment. I wonder what he calls me in his mind? The same thing as he does verbally? I am exercising even more self-control in not calling him just 'Malik' in my mind. If I call him that, the idea of possibilities may leak into my susceptible mind like a virus. Viruses aren't happy and fluffy, unless your one of my female shounen ai fangirl friends who calls shounen ai a 'happy, fluffy virus.' They scare me sometimes.

The time is passing too quickly. I don't like it. I wish time around the world would just stop so that I could stay here forever and miss nothing. But I can't, now can I? The polar bear and cheese would never forgive me.

Heh, deep-fried Oreos would kick their asses.

But leaving Malik-kun feels like it will be the most difficult thing in the world for me to do—even more than moving from Japan to America back then. I had no emotional ties, really, since I moved enough anyway. But here I have a tie, despite that it's been only, what, about four days?

I slip the chain holding the ankh over my head and stare at it against my chest. Highlights of light show up quite well from the glinting sunlight. It's almost mesmerizing.

I want to tell him that I love him so badly. However, that would lead to eternal torment in some way, shape, or form. So therefore I must make it so that only I suffer and carry my burden, putting on a smile when I actually want to beat the crap out of a punching bag or something. Maybe work out in the gym a little back at the college.

"What do you want to do now?" Ah, the eternal question. I usually have a good answer, but now I have to think. I don't like thinking because it hurts sometimes. Ah well.

"Do you think we can just ride on your motorcycle?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

I shook my head. "No, just to ride. Just… to feel it."

The scary thing is, I am actually typing the random thoughts as they come, no long pauses to accommodate them. '

I am very proud of myself for writing on this. I feel productive… kind of. Now add in that I am actually keeping up with my ranging from 30-40 pages of AP English reading per night and I feel rather achieved. Let's just not get into my Economics homework, which I still have to do.

It's fun poking people in the stomach. They usually yelp… and then if it's the pretty bishounen that I used to like in my English class, they threaten to stalk you. shudders

1 The English language, over time, began as a combination of Anglo-Saxon and Norman-French. The Anglo-Saxon words are the small, usually one-syllable ones. Very basic words. The Norman-French words, however, are generally the more complex words. It had to do with when the Norman-French people took over England. All my notes are at school. But when the Norman-French took over, the Anglo-Saxons were servants. An example of language integration is: When a deer was out in the woods and stuff, it was called 'deer' because only the Anglo-Saxon people dealt with hunting and cooking it. When it arrived at the table, however, since it was more than like a Norman-French table, it became 'venison,' which is the word for deer meat today. Also, cow vs. beef and pig vs. pork.

I like randomly saying that big words are "all Norman-French to me" because it's true and most people expect that I mean some foreign language. So I get a big secret laugh at them.

The Canterbury Tales are very difficult to read on your own. I like reading them aloud in groups. Especially when the pretty bishounen from my English class throws his shoe at me and I use it as a pillow.

V-chan told me that I do good characterization. I feel proud. Took me five minutes to realize what she was saying, but ah well.


	6. Naive

Violets and Emeralds 

Unya, I updated! Please be proud of me… it's my 4th anniversary! -- heart heart It's also Orlando Bloom's birthday.

Wah! My cable connection isn't working right now, so I can't read my manga scanlations! Kaa-san's on the other computer, and that's the one with said scanlations… and well, obviously, by the time anyone reads this, the connection will be back up on this computer.

Chapter 6 

**Naïve**

Driving gets rid of stress if you're on an open road. Since I live in L.A., I hardly come across one of those. But being in the desert on a motorcycle is like being on a giant open road and it helps, even if you aren't the one driving. I held tightly to Malik-kun's waist, no longer feeling awkward. It was hot; I could feel that very well. However, this did not matter because I could feel the arid air whip past me, sending my hair streaming behind me. Malik-kun's hair was flying back too, but I didn't care very much.

_Wow, we're kicking up a dust cloud behind us. I bet Camel-san doesn't appreciate that._

I dropped my bag of stuff that I bought at Malik-kun's house—they would be less than convenient to bring on this expedition. We'd be back there later, after all this was over. There's no set time for how long this will take; just however long it takes for both of us to be relieved of frustrations. In other words, however long it takes for me to cool my head.

I really hope I'm not putting Malik-kun out. That would be horrible.

_Kami-sama, it's my last night with him. I can't tell him. If I did, it would leave this… emotional weight on the both of us._

But I could feel myself calming down and becoming my normal self once again. Feeling his body against me, warming me against the cool air whipping by, I could not help but feel lulled into a sort of reverie. I almost started to feel sleepy again.

Malik-kun somehow sensed that I was in a more conversational mood and looked over his shoulder back at me. "Are you alright now?"

I nodded.

I could see in his violet eyes that he was smiling. "Good." I wondered what he meant by that. He can be so cryptic sometimes, as I've realized. But my thoughts were swept away as he suddenly sped the motorcycle up. I grasped tighter onto his waist as I felt us moving up an incline. The bike seemed to protest, but continued on its directed course until we hit the zenith of the dune.

I let out a yelp as we hop over the over side of the dune. The opposite side was nearly vertical and I could not help but clench myself as close as possible to the person sitting in front of me out of fear and desperation. Malik-kun was laughing. I could hear it ringing in my ears like a bell or something of the sort.

"Y-you! Ah!" I began to yell at him. "I can't believe you did that!" Laughs started leaking into my scolding. Looking back, it was sort of fun. "You could have at least warned me."

"I'm sorry." He apologized good-naturedly. "Here comes another dune." He sped up a little more up the incline.

Nothing from this trip can make me fall out of love with him, I've realized. He can make me feel so good about everything. I mean, really feel good. There is a difference between happiness and euphoria. Euphoria is a temporary feeling that eventually passes and fades, when you seem to be on a plane of ecstasy, minus the drug. Happiness, however, does not necessarily come from laughter and adrenaline rushes. In fact, you don't even need to be laughing or anything to be happy. It comes from moments when you truly can look at yourself, look at everything and anything you have around you, and feel proud. Pure happiness is such a rare occurrence makes you forget your problems, or at least softens them. It comes, in this instance, from this warm person that, when I think about him, washes away my fears and memories of things that hurt.

Oh my, have I gone through a complete personality metamorphosis? I went from shallow and funny to philosophical and depressed. No doubt once I go out back to the States, my popularity will drop. No longer will I actually feel like flirting with the random fans. People will see someone in Otogi Ryuuji's body, but it won't be Otogi Ryuuji. It will be like that old body snatchers movie… thing.

Ooh, maybe there really are aliens somewhere…

_Hah, I'm desperately trying to grasp at my randomness. _I remember yet another book that we had to read my Senior year at the American high school. The Poisonwood Bible. In that book, a family of southern Baptist people from Georgia went to the Congo on a missionary trip. The reason I am recalling this is because of one of the daughters, Adah. When she was born, her twin sister grew up healthy and strong while she herself was born with her entire right side paralyzed. She would always limp slowly behind everyone else and could only use the left half of her brain. She called it her slant and it made her the most sane, level person there, despite that she seemed abnormal to her family. It made her unique. She loved ambigrams, words that can be read the same forwards and backwards. She called herself Ada because of this.

When she grew up, however, she learned that her remaining slant existed only because of habit. She worked to be rid of her physical deformity, but along with that, she lost her mental slant. She became more and more like everyone else. Ada died and Adah was born again.

_"Tell all the Truth, but tell it slant."_ Emily Dickinson.

_"I am losing my slant."_ Adah Price, or perhaps still Ada; some ephemeral thing in between persons, not either, not neither.

Hee, double negatives.

But here I was, like Adah fighting to keep her slant. However, the difference is that she lost her slant in order to fit in and I kept mine in order to achieve the same goal.

My slant was my randomness. My humor through unexpected turns in thought processes. I was losing it as this continued.

But in all truth, I just wanted to throw all that is familiar to me away and loose it in an ocean of this. I would prefer to lose my slant rather than Malik.

An hour is a long time to spend outside in the desert on a motorcycle. That is precisely why we spent an hour and fifteen minutes, give or take a few minutes. It was good for me, and even Malik-kun looked more unwound by the time we parked the bike at his house and began walking back to the hotel. I didn't really trying to see if Yuugi-tachi was still up and still had to get my stuff packed, but it didn't really bother me as much. I realized that I was leaving in the morning—the flight left at ten—but I felt good. It's like when I go driving with the top down and music turned up at home. Especially if there's just the slightest drizzle of rain, though not enough to actually be called rain.

_I__ almost miss my car now—what the hell, I do miss my car._

I wondered what would happen if I kissed Malik right now. I also wondered what would happen if he could read my mind. That would be scary. He would know that I wanted to kiss him. He would know that I sometimes call him 'Malik,' rather than the less affectionate 'Malik-kun.' How would he react if he knew, anyway?

Never mind, I don't think that I want to know. Some things are best left unsaid. Some things are best left forgotten, and so I will attempt to forget all of this.

"You still need to pack, don't you, Ryuuji-kun?"

"Un." I nodded, still a little dazed.

"Do you need any help?"

I just nodded. I still felt incredibly good, but my stupid heart still hurt, and that brought the mental down with it. Again, to steal something from a bit of Literature I read in America, my "mental Board of Directors" were really messed up. Sadness (and my English teacher would strangle me for using such a bland word) had taken the co-chairman position with Confusion. Anger was, really, nowhere to be seen. Happiness sat there, wondering what he could do to please himself, and Passion was off in a corner, wanting me to do something, but since Reason said not to, he was dejected to the said corner, probably to jerk off or something like that. 1

"What time does your flight leave?" he asked, picking up a random article of clothes that I had left on the floor and putting it in the plastic bag that contained my other dirty clothes. I took this from him and just tossed it in the suitcase with my clean clothing, of which I had two sets left. Hey, the bag protected the clean clothes, right?

"At ten o' clock tomorrow morning," I answered.

"I see," he whispered, looking off at the interesting off-white wall. I wondered what it was that he felt right then as he stared, trying to find his answers in the blank space that occupied his attention. Could he possibly—no, he could not. Never. No way in frickin' hell, no.

Did someone ever tell me that I would, someday, fall so deeply in love that it should be impossible? Yes, several, actually, each in their own words. Did anyone ever tell me that it would not be so easy and would hurt some (a lot) of that time? Yeah, they said that, too. Did they ever mention that it would be with someone of the same sex from a different country who speaks a different language and has a completely different lifestyle than me? That… well, that, they forgot to mention.

_I__ love you. But that doesn't really matter, does it?_

My heart was making that stupid doki-doki sound. I could hear it and I think he could have as well. The divine script-writer must be toying with me right now, throwing me in these situations. I will find that person and kill him or her. Yeah, screw you for putting me through this, you and your corporate fast food franchises and pop music. You hear me? At least Camel-san is on my side! Beat that!

Whoa, I could feel myself messing up for a little while there.

But be proud of me in that, no matter what, I will not turn to illegal substances, no matter how easy they would be to obtain. I would lose my good spotlight if the media found out, as they inevitably would.

Then again, if Malik and I did get together, the media would be on that in a heartbeat, and there would go my popularity. But then again, I don't think that would matter quite so much, not anymore. Does anything really matter much, anymore?

I wonder if that means that Malik is kind of like my drug. I don't know—it's odd to think about. Then again, I haven't had enough to become so completely addicted.

Lord knows I want to be, though. I want to, and that is exactly why I must stop it once and for all, right now.

Too bad that I am one hell of a procrastinator.

It's so much easier to run than to face your problems. So I suppose that it is fortunate that tomorrow, at ten in the morning, I will be forced to run.

But would I take it back? No, never. I need this experience. If this is shame, then I will take it with me and keep it in my breast pocket (though I technically have none) and over my heart. Or just in my heart. That would probably be easier. It bothers me that I must affirm that to myself, though, that I would never let it go if I had the chance. That I wouldn't change anything.

I suddenly have the intense urge to see the Phantom of the Opera. I don't know why. Then again, I also want to splurge on ice cream. And cake. And waffles. They all just go together so well. Hear that, divine script-writing moron with too much free time? You know my demands, so fulfill them!

Malik is still standing there, staring at that wall. It has been a few seconds since he last said anything. I feel the awkward tension. "_Nan__ ma fehempt_."

"Hm?" I asked.

"_Mafee_—nothing." He shook his head as if coming out of a trance and looked at me as if, well, he was just coming out of a trance. There goes my eloquent vocabulary, right out the window! Whee, watch it fly! It's really going… maybe Camel-san will find it and return it to me. Then again, I don't think I'll ever see Camel-san again, so… he can keep my vocabulary. Make some money off of it. Come see Camel-san, the magical talking humped quadruped! But believe me, Camel-san, being famous isn't always happy. I mean, you meet a nice lady camel (Or who knows, maybe a guy camel) and you have no privacy whatsoever. Better keep it to yourself.

We did get to bed, eventually, after packing the rest of my things in almost complete silence. I had a souvenir for my friend in hand, and I could not remember buying it. I know I did sometime, but I just do not remember.

But anyway, though I really wished to sneak over to the other bed and cuddle with the one other warm thing in the room, I was a good boy and stayed put. I pulled the covers up to my chin and turned my back to Malik, the thought of him being so close hurting me, and yet not really caring.

I remember that it was around two in the morning. I had assumed that Malik was asleep by that time, but then he spoke one phrase that was in no way articulate or grandly scripted, but so heart-wrenching to me in that it was so simple: "I don't want you to leave," he whispered, probably not intending for me to hear it.

This will be another moment that I would lock away in my heart and never forget, no matter how bitter it would make me.

And the that I knew, it was 8:30 in the morning and I was at the airport. I had just finished apologizing to Yuugi-tachi for about the twentieth time that morning for ignoring them the majority of the weekend. They all dismissed it, and something tells me that from the look in Bakura-kun's eyes, everyone knew a little something of what was going on in my head. I have no doubt that Bakura-kun would say nothing, even to Kaiba-kun, so that must mean that I was damn obvious.

"Come back to visit us, okay, Otogi-kun?" Bakura-kun gave me a hug. I smiled, really. Had Bakura-kun and I met at a different point of time and under different circumstances, we probably would have become good friends.

"Take care of yourself." I shook Yuugi-kun's hand.

Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun both jumped me, ruffling the hair that I had not really cared to brush narcissistically this morning.

"Write us, will ya?" Jounouchi emphasized his demand, rather than question, by rubbing a fist into my head. I could feel my eyebrow twitching violently.

"And I'll tell you about Shizuka-chan and I," Honda winked, causing Jounouchi-kun to unlatch from me and yell at him. That's right, I used to like Shizuka-chan, didn't I? That seemed so long ago—probably because it was.

"We'll probably see each other soon enough," Mokuba-kun commented. "That is, if you intend to take DDM any further."

"Hell yeah." I grinned for an instant. We shook hands. I turned to Kaiba-kun then, and he was just staring at me. Did he know as well? Possibly. I wouldn't put it past him. "Kaiba-kun." I nodded my head and he did the same in return.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Bakura-kun sidled up next to me and whispered the question so that the others, who were watching Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun, would not hear.

"Someday," I answered, "and soon, hopefully. It will take time, though."

He nodded. "Well, I will come with Seto and Mokuba next time they come to America. No doubt that somehow, Yuugi-tachi will force their way on the plane as well." He smiled sheepishly. "Somehow, Seto isn't too hard to convince into things."

"Something tells me that that is more about you or Mokuba-kun making the request than anything else."

He blushed. "Yeah." He turned to Malik, then. "Malik-kun." He bowed. "I am sure that we will see each other again."

I don't know how he can say something like that. Maybe he's prophetic. Or maybe because we've met enough in too impossible circumstances for it to just be coincidence. But then again, if it isn't coincidence, what is it?

Ah, it is the stupid divine script-writer. How could I forget?

Malik nodded. "Goodbye, Bakura-kun. I am sorry that our meetings could not be in better light."

He just smiled in his way, that way that tells you that everything is okay. "Perhaps next time? Just try to be happy."

That seemed like an odd farewell to me. I looked at Bakura-kun with a suspicious look and he just smiled some more. Not in that "everything's okay" way, but in that "I'm going to tamper with your life in a way I see fit and you can't stop me" way. It was quite scary coming from him.

"Numbers 50 through 99, please come to the boarding area."

"That's us." Yuugi-kun commented.

"Time to go." Kaiba-kun started walking with Mokuba-kun behind him. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun followed after a few seconds. Bakura-kun walked up next to Yuugi-kun and both looked at the two of us one last time.

"Bye!" All of the people I knew who were bound for Japan waved to us, minus one, guess which. A certain brown-haired, blue-eyed, supposedly stoic corporate businessman.

"Bye!" Malik and I waved at them. I knew it wouldn't be the last time that I would see them—I _would_ have business meetings with Kaiba-kun, and Yuugi-tachi _would_ come along for the social occasion, thanks to Mokuba-kun and Bakura-kun.

The thing that bothered me most right now was the impending sense of departure that made me nauseously sick. It was the knowledge that in about an hour, I would leave Malik forever.

There's a song that could fit this situation well. The lyrics of the chorus go, '_Now I'm standing at a terminal, waiting to connect to another plane. And if I told you I just cancelled my flight to America, would you call me insane? Everything I am has been neatly contained into the contents of a Samsonite bag. Me, a laptop, two suitcases, and I'm coming to see you, whether you like it or not._' I just wish…

"Malik-kun, I…" I stopped and stared at him for a few moments. He held my emerald gaze with his violet own. I could…

"What is it, Ryuuji-kun?" He asked slowly.

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "It doesn't matter." _Kami-sama, I think I just broke my own spirit._ "If I ever see you again, I'll tell you." I picked up my carry-on luggage and followed the people of my same number range onto the plane, only once loosing nerve and looking back at the person that I was leaving behind. He too stared at me and I wished terribly that I could just drop my bag and run into his arms. But no, here I was, putting off the inevitable refusal I would receive and afflicting my own soul, ripping it to painful little shreds.

It was for the best.

_"Malik-kun, boku wa…"_

_"Nan desu ka, Ryuuji-kun?"_

_"Nan demonai."_

Um, hi? Ho, boy… V-chan's gonna strangle me for all that.

**Notes and Translations:**

1 – Reference to Leland from "Sometimes a Great Notion" by Kesey, the guy who introduced LSD to the public. Is it surprising that at least one of his characters is a druggie? But he complained about his mental Board of Directors, so why couldn't Otogi?

**The song:** Like It or Not by Darren Hayes. I was originally thinking of it when I read Pikachumaniac's "Fairydust" and "Look the Other Way."

The Japanese at the end of the chapter is a translation of the first three quotations of the boarding scene as I wanted to write them. But for the sake of readers, I decided that something that impacting to the story should be in a language that everyone could read and understand.

_It's__ easier to run, replacing this pain with something more._

_It's__ so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone._

-"Easier to Run", Linkin Park, and a good deal of my inspiration for the last part of this chapter.


	7. Carpe

**Violets and Emeralds **

No one assumed that I ended the fic horribly and that the last chapter would be the last? Funny, that usually happens to me…

The funeral was… horrid. In my opinion, at least. We stayed at the wake for 4 ½ hours. That's four hours longer than needed. With a dead body in an open casket. My hands are cold.

I swear that I had this entire chapter written out in various places already. I just had to get 'em typed up and placed together. (Actually, the middle section was lost sometime between Mississippi and now… I hope no one picked it up!)

I should make iced tea. five minutes later I am making iced tea! the next day All my iced tea is gone…  
-

**Chapter 7**  
**Carpe**  
-

I walked onto the college campus and breathed in the tree-and-pollution-fragrant air. I was home and I had been for about a week, though I had not began attending classes. Rather, I had isolated myself by barely leaving my dorm and not emailing anyone, despite that I promised Bakura-kun that I would contact him. I decided to change that today by going out a little and maybe emailing him later.

I was greeted briefly by some people I almost know that are heading in the direction of the School of Business.

There was no Camel-san to greet me. I really, really missed that camel.

The lines from a certain song in an awesome movie I saw once were running through my head right then. I started singing it to myself. "_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races; going nowhere, going nowhere_." Just by chance, I walked in front of the café/coffee shop that I frequent right before a paper is due. There were people in there, of course, and they were sitting in a heavy silence from all I could tell. A sort of grief that I, in my constant hurry and bubble, could not feel had descended like a shroud upon the place. But now I felt that grief. These people, most of them at least, were those considered outcasts by society; they were the Untouchables of the college campus.

Maybe I was one of them, now.

"_The tears are filling up their glasses; no expression, no expression. Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow; no tomorrow, no tomorrow_." Yeah, I'm gay. I, Otogi Ryuuji, once one of the most popular guys in my high schools and college, and a heartthrob in the media, was now one of the 'freaks,' as I've heard people like me being called back before I knew who and what I was. I smiled. This was the first time I'd actually taken it in and admitted that I was gay. Sure, I knew that I loved another person who happened to be a guy, but never did the word 'gay' pop up that I could remember. What difference should there be, anyway? I just fell in love with someone. "_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad; the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take; when people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world… mad world…_"

I headed to my dorm. It was a good ten-minute walk at the pace that I was walking, which wasn't really fast… but not entirely slow. It was an Otogi Ryuuji pace.

This campus and its lively host of people used to thrill me. Even my usual pack of girls wasn't around to overfill me with confidence to the point of an egotistical time bomb threatening to form. I would say that I wanted that to happen again. It would mean that I was 'normal,' in all societal sense of the word. However, I could not forget that I fell in love with another man that I would without a doubt never see again. That's what hurt the most: not that society would quit accepting me for who I love, but that I wouldn't see him anymore. "_Children waiting for the day they feel good; happy birthday, happy birthday. And I feel the way that every child should; sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous; no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher, tell me teacher, what's my lesson; look right through me, look right through me_."

I could very well try to erase him from my mind. Whether or not I would succeed was debatable, but I could try. I was trying not to say his name. I could have gotten a girlfriend that would try to get in my pants at the first half of an opportunity, but I would not. I was an emotional masochist, as I saw. I wanted to feel this pain tearing at me from the inside, forcing me to die internally after flinging myself into an abyss of insanity. "_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad; the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take; when people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world… mad world…_" _Yes, it is a mad world, isn't it?_ I was running in little circles in my head.

I flopped down on my bed. It was a single room with its own bathroom. I just happen to have that much money. But money couldn't buy happiness, as I knew, but in this case, it could damn well get me close. I could buy a ticket back to Egypt and throw myself at the mercy of that sexy blond Egyptian with the wonderful ass, but I won't. I had this life that I couldn't afford to lose. I guess I could lose my heart and live a life that is very likened to Kaiba-kun, minus having a Mokuba-kun to keep my stable. I could throw my emotions away and be a rich game designer who just doesn't care.

I couldn't do that. Damn it, I was too close to my emotions to allow that to happen. So therefore I would always be at this miserable medium without a fulfilling feeling in my success and without love.

_I__ hate my life. Why couldn't it be easier than this?_

-  
I drove out to dinner that night, after dropping the souvenir by my friend's dorm. She was very, very happy. I got back in the car after prying her off and telling her that I would tell her about my trip later. _Much later_, I thought to myself. _After I've gotten over this whole thing._

I considered dropping by a convenience store to pick up some cigarettes. I didn't smoke, but there was that Camel brand.

Maybe I should just run around in circles. Yeah, run around in circles, screaming at the top of my lungs in some gibberish language. Then they'd have to through me in a locked, padded cell somewhere, where my phantoms couldn't haunt me. My blond, sexy phantoms with indescribable faces.

Is anyone else seeing the Phantom of the Opera?

But they could knock me out with sedatives until I became a vegetable! Yay! And if I threw a hard enough tantrum in my times of lucidity, they could buy me a stuffed camel!

This sounded like a plan.

_Okay, think of something happy, something happy—Dead Poets Society movie! Yeah, that was a good movie. Some of it was sad, like when that kid committed suicide. But hey, _carpe diemCarpe diem_ Seize the god-frickin' day!_

That phrase seemed just a little too uppity for me at that time. I rolled it around in my mind like a boulder, for boulders do roll, and tested out a variation on my tongue. "_Carpe diem_… _carpe_. Seize, or, to be more literal, pluck the day. Take the day and appreciate it. Live it as if it's your last, because that's what the Metaphysical poets told all the chicks they wanted to have sex with. _Carpe diem_." I shook my head. "_Carpe_… just, _carpe_."

_That sounds like carp._ I giggled in my mind for a few minutes. _Okay! Enough there. We should turn on the radio so we stop thinking about carp._

_You're__ turning multi-personality._

"Ryuuji knows. Ryuuji doesn't like people in his head talking to him like that. Actually, Ryuuji feels that the people in his head should just observe him right now, because he sure as hell doesn't feel like listening to them."

_…_

There was silence.

"Hah, Ryuuji told you." I felt proud of my triumph over the voices in my head. "Radio." I had no idea what station I had left my car on before I left.

_"When all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel-"_ Oh, I remembered this song. Not who wrote it or what it was called, but I remembered it well enough. _"Nothing to loose."_ Got that right, background vocalists. _"Just stuck, hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own."_ Hell yes, it was my fault. But, shh!, Ryuuji didn't need to know that.

Whee, I am random again! Insert a smiley emoticon here, please.

_"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I felt so long—erase all the pain till it's gone."_ So do I! You and I have stuff in common, you know that, little man inside my car that sings for me on command?_ "I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real."_ You too? _"I want to find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong "_

The thoughts paused for a few seconds. Someone really hated me, didn't they?

This place that I was in, Los Angeles, no longer felt like home, as it used to. I liked big cities, so I fit in perfectly, but now, not anymore. I felt like an outsider. Maybe I should move to San Francisco and go to that stupid convention for people eighteen and up.

No, I refuse to become that desperate!

I started twirling my hair on my finger. During my time in Egypt, after meeting _him_, I stopped doing that so much. I would inadvertently, at times. But now, back in Los Angeles, I've started again.

Twirl, twirl, the hair tightens around the finger. Let the hair go and start the process over again.

It's a good thing that I could drive with one hand or I would be so dead right now.

-  
I attended the first of my classes back. My teacher welcomed me offhandedly—it was a guy, so I didn't get eyed. Some of my female professors would do that—eye me in various ways. It had been just a little creepy.

I pulled out my laptop and began booting it up. It was a little early and only a few people were in the room. I would usually be one of those dashing in just as the professor shut the door, but now I saw no reason to linger in one place more than needed. Quite the contrary, I felt the need to always keep moving. Perhaps if I moved fast enough and far enough, the demons wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Ryuu!" Some girls surrounded me. They refused to call me by my family name and could not pronounce my given name, so they decided to shorten it to what they could actually pronounce. This was a section of my fan club.

"You're back from Egypt?"

"How was it?"

"You didn't get too hot, did you?"

"Did you bring us back anything?"

"Ladies, ladies!" I raised my hands up in a defensive manner. "Yes, I have returned to you." I grinned and winked, though it was a horribly plastered mask to cover up my actual annoyance and want to be alone to think.

"We missed you so much!" They all grabbed onto me at once. I wondered to myself if I really used to enjoy this sort of attention.

Luckily, the professor seemed to hear my psychic cries for help. "Class, the lecture is about to begin." Okay, so maybe it really was time for class to begin, but it's the outcome that counts, isn't it?

"Aw…" The girls slid off of me and I breathed again.

"Sorry, girls." I gave them an apologetic look.

"You'll come with us after class, right?"

I gave a pained look. "I have a meeting with the head of Industrial Illusions to rush to after this." This was a lie, but a believable one. I will note that these girls do not even know who the head of the mentioned company is.

They made more sad sounds and went to their seats, which were, due to some loving hand of Fate, far away from me.

Now to pay attention to the beginning lecture.

_Moo, moo, cow goes moo. So does the camel. I miss Camel-san. I also miss—no, no thinking. Bad Ryuuji. The people in your head will get angry._

So instead, various anime theme songs took over.

-  
I ate lunch at that café I mentioned earlier. It was a small lunch—a croissant and a glass of tea. My entourage would never find me in there because they would never think to look in such a place.

I never noticed before when I ventured inside, but there were so many people in there that I had never noticed before, and never mind that the campus was huge and there was no way to ever know everyone. Usually when I went in there, I brought my laptop, bought coffee, and heeded no one until I was finished with whatever I was doing. But now I noticed things.

There was nothing particularly dark or dismal about the café, but those were the people it attracted, like the pale girl dressed in black in the corner, and the boy now ordering at the counter, trying to cover scars on his arms, and the group in back that smelled very distinctly of pot. There was no person up front reciting famous Gothic poetry or singing about death, there was no heavy incense.

There were, however, the drug-addicted, the depressed, the suicidal, the lonely, the outcasts, the intellectuals (and by that, I mean distinctly gifted to the point of eccentricity), and the gays. It was the college slum, to put it bluntly, where the socially-deprived, subconsciously attention-seeking people went—the people who wanted to be alone in the company of others like them.

I fit in perfectly, now, except that I am not socially deprived.

No one asked if I was alright. It was every man and woman for themselves, I supposed, and perhaps that's how it should be. No one spoke, with the exception of food orders and some conversation between groups, but it was all hushed, as if everything had the volume turned down.

No one cried.

This experience, no, this revelation of sexuality opened my eyes to see what I, and everyone else, otherwise ignored. I was a new person, though still at times clinging to my old self, and it took a piece of real love to make me realize.

I also realized, in that moment, sitting with the people that have been, that I could not allow myself to forget him, even if I wanted to.

I sighed and rested my head on folded arms.

"Malik."

-  
It was evening by the time I climbed back up to my dorm room. I was tired and ragged, despite that I had only gone to a bookstore after my long sit in the haven of the café.

I opened the door slowly. I really just wanted to go to sleep and dream. I had given up forgetting Malik and the memories made me unbelievably sleepy.

I did not expect there to be anyone in the room when I arrived. I thought I was hallucinating and that they would finally have to ship me off to the mental institution. It took me a few moments to get over the initial shock of the tanned, blond-haired, violet-eyed phantom of my thoughts sitting on my bed.

"What—how?" I asked finally, openly gaping.

Malik shrugged and answered as if nothing had happened. "Well, I used the money that nee-san left me for the month, bought a plane ticket, and flew over. Unfortunately, I hadn't thought my plan out very well since it was a little spur-of-the-moment, so I was very messed up when I realized that no one at the airport spoke Arabic and that my English is very, _very_ bad. Luckily, I found a couple of Japanese people and asked them where the University of Los Angeles was. They pointed it out on a map that I had picked up, and they helped me to a cab and told him where to take me." _You took a cab?_ "When I got here, I wandered for about five minutes until a short girl asked me what was wrong. She didn't know Arabic, but she knew Japanese. I asked her if she knew who you were, she said that she did, and she brought me here." _Good thing you learned Japanese, ne?_ My mind was also occupied as to how she got my door open, but then I remembered that I had given her a key right before I left so that she could borrow my books and things.

But to the things at hand.

"But why?" I shook my head. "Why did you come all the way here and go through all the trouble just to find me?"

"Because, for some reason, watching you leave was the worst thing I had ever experienced. Plus," he tilted his head slightly, "I wanted to know what you were going to tell me."

I started laughing then. I started crying, too. Tears were falling down my face as I choked laughter, all dignity and ego that I had earlier shed forgotten. "Kami-sama, you…" He pulled me close to him and I buried my eyes in his shoulder, still shaking from the conflicting emotions.

I really hate ambivalence because you have to actually sort through what you feel.

He sat us on the bed and I still blubbered like an infant. It was embarrassing, but that feeling, luckily, faded away. I could feel his cheek gently pressed against the side of my head and his hand moving slow circles on my back. _Oh God, if you exist, I'm sorry, but this feels so right._ "I love you," I whispered, sobs ceasing into nothingness.

"I love you, too, Ryuuji," he murmured back to me. Somehow, not meaning to sound egotistical, I had known that. When I first saw him in my room, standing there, waiting for me, this one last shred of egotistical bastard in me laughed and said, 'I told you so.' He followed me to America. He hunted me down in a place that must have been so terrifyingly strange and new.

He moved his shoulder away and a hand to my cheek, pulling my face up to look at his. I imagine I looked like a mess. I'm not supposed to cry, because boys don't cry, and yet here I was. He wiped the remaining tear from my cheek and asked, "May I?"

_Such the gentleman. Kami-sama, I love him._

I nodded and didn't have to wait through the everlasting moment for his lips to touch mine. It then went painfully, sweetly slow, and at the threat of sounding like a masochist, I didn't want it to end. More than anything, more than anyone, I was in love with this person that was holding me in his arms, comforting me, kissing me, and sharing what I felt on every level of existence. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. It didn't matter that we're both guys from different countries, different ethnicities, and different religions. The fact that we found each other made this, this one shining moment, all the miracle. Some may find this disgusting, damned, and this country's imperfect, impractical government may try to close us up, and people, down even to our peers, may find us abhorrent, but it didn't matter anymore.

We loved each other. Why should it matter who we were?

-

-  
Notes and Translations:

The unnamed movie mentioned is Donnie Darko. Awesome movie. The song was kind of the theme song, a Gary Jules remake of Mad World. No idea who the original artist was, but was told that it sucked. If you're able to see rated-R movies and don't mind cussing and sexual talk, then see it! I commandeth thee! And while you're up, can you get me a sandwhich? Turkey, because I don't like ham. No cow products—my stomach rejects those now. And I just don't like pimento cheese.

The other movie is the Dead Poets Society with Robin Williams. Because of that movie, the teacher told us all to stand on our desks and say, "Oh caption, my captain!" We did that again at the end of the school year without her permission and she looked vaguely amused, which is saying something for this teacher.

Hee, carpe does remind me of carp. --

But we're learning about the Metaphysical poets in English 4, and, well, they did the entire "carpe diem" poetry and all that stuff. But seriously, those poems were made to seduce women. "Seize the day, for you will be dead tomorrow. Do you really want to die a virgin? I didn't think so, so have sex with me right now so that doesn't happen!"

I love that class.

Whee-hee! I am an absolute idiot with too much free time on hand—a very dangerous combination. I arranged two pages of Final Fantasy X music that I can play on the violin. Now, if my orchestra director knew that I did something like that, she would yell at me for not practicing our music, since I have, vaguely, three to four times as much to learn as the majority of the class because of my participation in the Senior Musical pit orchestra. Eighty-four pages of music for that… and then seven songs for actual class… dies

Wildwolf: sexy voice Whatever Lola wants… Lola gets…

Chibi: Ya know, the sad thing is, you would make a good slut woman, Wildwolf-chan.

Wildwolf: …I hate you. Go work on your Damn Yankees music!

Chibi: I don't want to! tantrum

Wildwolf: Thank the people for reading!

Chibi: stands up Thank you all for reading this, really! This is the longest undertaking since, well, my Yami Ryuu series back when I started writing Yugioh fics. It is also one of the few things that I actually finished, which makes me proud, personally. Maybe V-chan will give me a cookie. widens her eyes pleadingly, because she knows that V-chan will read this

Anywho, if you are a fan of mine (because I do have them, somehow), thanks for bearing with me. You people know that I am hopeless when it comes to stuff. And those of you who just read this and aren't really a fan, thanks for giving this a chance.

As for the coupling, I seriously just bunched Malik and Ryuuji together because they were the only two that I didn't already have paired up with someone. But then I realized that on some level it worked. I started this fic a few months after Yami Ryuu (a LONG time ago) and it was completely different, but in all truth, I'm glad it turned out like this. I also kind of halted it for a while. Ah well. '

I sound like I'm dying, don't I? I did that for the end of Akutenshi as well. I am not dying! I cannot be destroyed! Please don't test that theory, I still have to see Prince of Tennis episode 123, where my favorite coupling of that series is almost canony. Then you can kill me.

There will be no sequel. Perhaps another fic with this coupling, but no sequel.

And to all of thee, I bid you, adieu. See ya when I see ya in the fanfictiony world of ! --


End file.
